Our Love, Our Summer
by Kaaatttsss
Summary: All Human. Edward comes to Forks from the summer, with his parents, to visit his cousins. He meets Bella, and they're immediately attracted to each other. The best summer ever. But what'll happen when Edward has to go back home?
1. EPOV Not My Kind Of Place, Until Now

**NEW STORY!  
I'm going for an all human this time, so let's see if you guys'll enjoy this.  
This chapter is quite short, but I'll try to make the next one longer.  
I probably won't update again, until after the next one or two chapters of Missing You (let's call it MiYo..). No wait, this might actually be updated first.  
I don't have any ideas ATM for that. **

Kaaay... same update system as MiYo. I'll post a due date for the due date for the next chapter at the end of each chapter.  
ENJOY! 

**Take the poll in my profile, peoples. I need opinions!**

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages, locations, etc. ne sont pas de moi. (I don't own anything, in simpler terms.)

* * *

**

Forks, Washington.

A lovely city, if you liked small towns where everyone knew your business, where there is only one grocery store.

Also, if you liked rain.

Sadly, I like none of those. Okay, the rain is survivable.

But this town, was where my parents had dragged me to this summer.

My mom suddenly wanted to visit her sister and her family. Aunt Esme, Uncle Carlisle, Alice, and Emmett.

They were great people. Alice and I were both seventeen, and Emmett was eighteen. I got along great with my two crazy cousins, and I love them to death. Just the town I was in was bringing me down.

No wait, I changed my mind about the town. The town is far enough from Chicago, so that the sluts of Northumberland High won't bother me. I, apparently, was the "most gorgeous thing in existant, other than Orlando Bloom," according to the biggest slut of them all, Brittany. She was a a tall blonde girl, who was very pretty, but was as dumb as hell. I don't know HOW I survived these few years with her.

Oh wait, yes I do. Rosalie Hale. And before you ask, she is not my girlfriend. She's, my best friend. I know. One would think, "Typical. He's in denial." No I am not. We tried dating when we were fourteen. Didn't work out. It was WAY to awkward.

Rosalie has been my best friend since we were 6, when she first moved to Chicago with her father. I was the only person in the class not to run away screaming from her 'cooties.' She started crying once all the boys ran away from her. She apparently never had that problem before, her older brother always protected her. But after her parents divorced, and put quite a number of states between them, she needed someone else to stand up for her, and that's where I came in. I was like a second big brother to her. She was the sister I never had.

Rosalie was going to go to Forks too, ironically, this summer. Her mother and older brother lived there. She hasn't seen her mom since the divorce, and her brother since a few years back when he visited Chicago over Spring Break. When we were about, 12, I think. Jasper was a year older than us, being 13 at the time.

So now, hear I am, at the back of the my parents' rental car, on the way to my Aunt and Uncle's grand mansion. We drove down the streets, and the houses became further from each other by the house. We eventually reached the house. From there, you couldn't see any other houses. I noticed 4 cars in the driveway. A yellow porsche, a black Mercedes, a red jeep, and another Mercedes, which was blue.

I knew from Alice that the first three were theirs, but I wasn't sure about the last.

I got out of the car, ran to the door, and knocked. The door was opened by a big guy, with huge muscles. "Hi Emmett." I said, holding my hand out, for him to shake.

He gave me a confused look. I think it was genuine too. "Do I know you?" He asked.

I whacked him on the head. "It's Edward, stupid!"

He finally realized who I was, and shook my hand furiously.

He then yelled over his shoulder, "Mom! Aunt Lizzie is here!"

I then heard a squeal and a shot of black towards me. Suddenly, I was embraced by a pixie that was my cousin Alice.

"Edward!" she squealed into my ear again. "Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in like, four years!" She squealed again. At this rate, I'll be deaf by September.

The three of us walked into the living room, leaving our parents at the door. "Who's there, Alice?" A voice asked. I then saw a tall familiar look blond guy coming from the kitchen.

Alice introduced us. "Jasper, meet my cousin Edward. Edward, my boyfriend Jasper." We shook hands before something dawned on me. "Jasper Hale?" I asked. That's why he looked familiar, he looked so much like Rosalie, except more boyish.

He nodded. "Remember me? Edward Masen? I hung out with you and Rose in Chicago about 5 years ago." Jasper looked deep in thought for a moment, before finally remembering that week. "Oh yeah!"

I laughed. "Speaking of your sister, when is she getting here?"

"Anxious are we?" Jasper teased. But I was pretty sure he knew that we would never be more than friends. "She arrived a few hours ago, actually. If you want, you guys can come to the house and say hello to her. You can even meet my stepsister."

I looked at Alice, and she nodded. Emmett nodded as well. "I guess we're going." I replied.

We walked out of the house, but not before telling our parents we were off to Jasper's.

The four of us got into Jasper's blue Mercedes, before we sped away. We stopped in front of a small, but cozy looking house.

Jasper opened the door and yelled, "ROSE! I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!"

I saw Rosalie running down the stairs, and then she saw me. "EDDIEKINS!" she screamed.

"ROSIE-POSIE!" I screamed back, hugging her.

Those names were what our crushes, or stalkers, Brittany for me, Keith for her, called us. They found it cute.

"What's with all the yelling?" A small voice asked. I looked towards the staircase, where I found the most gorgeous girl standing.

She was a petite girl, with long, brown, wavy hair, with the matching eye colour. She had very pale skin, but not pale enough that she seemed sick.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet Alice's cousin, and Rose's friend from Chicago, Edward. Edward, my step sister Bella." Jasper said.

"Pleasure to meet you." I said.

"Likewise."

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Emmett asked.

"SWIMMING!" Alice suddenly yelled.

We all clutched our hurt ears, other than Jasper.

Once we felt a tad bit better, We all ended up nodding.

"You have fun." Bella said waving, and then turning into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked her. "You're coming too." He looked at Alice for comfirmation, and she nodded.

"Okay then. Rose? Help me choose one of my bathing suits?" Bella asked.

Rosalie nodded, before walking up with her.

"Here Alice," Jasper said, tossing his keys to my cousin. "Drive the Mercedes back, I'll drive to your house with my sisters in a few." He said, before running up the stairs.

We got into the car, and drove back to the Cullens' house.

Once there, Alice started yelling orders to Emmett and I. "GET YOUR BUMS UPSTAIRS AND GET YOUR TRUNKS ON!" We ran upstairs as she attempted to slap our butts. "AND THEN GO MAKE ICED TEA AND GET US SOME CHIPS AND BRING IT TO THE BACKYARD!" She said, running after us.

Emmett and I quickly got into our trunks, and quickly got a pitcher and tall glasses of the iced tea. He grabbed to large bag of chips, and a bowl, and brought it with us to the backyard, where their huge pool was.

* * *

**REVIEW! **

Due date: Thursday, March 13th, 2008. 


	2. BPOV Pool Conversations

**Guess What? I still haven't written MiYo. Ugh. Whoever reads that... ideas?  
Whoever hasn't read that... read it.  
Go on my LJ, it'll give you amazimg information on my characters.  
Also, take the poll on my profile. Thankoosh.  
The chapter's short, I know, but I'll make the enxt one due when THIS was supposed to be due.**

**Review!**

DISCLAIMER: Not Mine.

* * *

Rosalie and I ran up to my room, where she was staying for her visit.

"ROSE! That guy is freaking HOT!" I whispered loudly.

Rosalie looked dreamy. "I know! His blue eyes, curly brown hair..." she sighed.

"What? I wasn't talking about Emmett!" I almost yelled out.

"Good. 'Cause he's MINE! He is single right?" She asked, worried.

I nodded, and then she finally realized. "Little Bella has a crush on Edward, I see," she teased.

"Oh hush," I muttered, embarrassed.

Rose laughed. "Don't be embarrassed! You've definately caught his eye! I've known Edward most of my life, and he's never looked at another girl like he did at you," she informed me.

"Really?"

"Yes! Now go get your bikini, and I'll fix you up so you can show of your nice little body to Edward." She gave me a push towards the closet, where I pulled out the midnight blue bikini Alice had gotten me a few weeks ago.

"I'll take the bathroom, you can change in here."

"Vite, vite, Bella!" she yelled after me.

I knocked on my door 2 minutes later, with the bikini on, with shorts and tank top on top. Rosalie pulled me in quickly, and sat me in front of my mirror.

"Hmm... we wouldn't want to over do anything, because it'll completely ruin it in the water..." With that, she grabbed a brush and separated my hair into two low pigtails. She added some eyeliner, waterproof mascara, and a dash of lipgloss. "Voila! Edward will adore you."

I looked in the mirror, and saw that the little make up complimented me well. "Thanks Rose!"

We stuffed extra clothes, underwear, towels, and sunscreen into a bag and we walked down, to see Jasper faking waiting impatiently.

He tapped his foot. "Come on you two!" Rosalie grabbed her rental car keys, and we drove off to Alice's.

We walked around the house, towards the pool. There, we saw Emmett and Edward preparing food and drinks. Rosalie gave me a wink, and we walked up to the two. "Hey," The three of us said in unison.

"Hey!" Edward said, smiling at me. I could see Rose grinning from the corner of my eye. "Jasper, Alice will be down in about three seconds. Two, one..."

"JAZZY!" A small pixie ran towards him, jumping into his arms. I laughed at the two and turned to my right, only to find Rosalie having a conversation with Emmett. I shook my head and turned back to Edward. "I guess I'm stuck with you, aren't I?" I teased.

He mocked hurt. "It won't be as awful for you as for me." He teased back.

I took of my clothes, only to remember I hadn't applied any suncreen yet. "Oh shit!"

"What?" Edward ask with worry in his eyes.

"Oh, nothing. I just forgot to apply sunscreen before leaving the house."

I sat on the lounge chair, and started applying spreading the lotion on my face, chest, neck, stomach, arms and legs. When it came to having to put some on my back, I looked up, ready to ask Rose or Alice to help me. But the he stood, watching me.

Edward chuckled. "Would you like some help?" he asked.

I blushed, and nodded shyly. I handed him the bottle. He sat down behind me and he squeezed some onto his hand, before applying to my back. His hands were gentle. His hands were so soft. He gently spread it around my back, and then started applying to lotion onto my shoulders. As he massaged them, I found it difficult to keep myself from moaning from his touch.

He handed the bottle back when he was done.

I was still blushing as I said, "Thanks."

"No problem. Would you like to go into the pool?"

I looked around, and saw the long blow up chairs. "Actually, I'd like to lounge around in the pool, on one of those." I pointed to the chair.

He nodded, and walked around the pool to get me one. He set it down in the pool, and I went and sat on it. "I didn't mean for you to get it for me. But thanks." I smiled at him.

He nodded, and said, "Watch out."

I looked at him, curious. He gave me an adorable crooked smile, and walked back a few feet from the pools edge. He ran forward, cannon balling in, about 5 feet from where I was sitting. His large build caused an enormous splash of water, a lot of it at me.

"Edward!" I scolded.

He grinned, sheepishly. "Sorry."

I shook my head and laid back. Edward treaded water beside me. "So, you're from Chicago?" I asked, turning to my side, looking at him.

He nodded. "Lived there all my life. We visited Forks every other summer, and then Christmas the year between. Except we last visited about 4 years ago, during the summer. I'm not exactly sure why we stopped."

He grabbed the chair, dragging it towards the middle of the pool, where he could stand with his head above the water. His bronze hair looked amazing, especially when it was wet. I had a humungous urge to run my fingers through it.

"I used to live here until I was 2, and then my parents split, my mom taking me with her. I moved back in with my father and his new family before Christmas in 2003. Probably just after you last visited."

"Where were you from?" He asked.

"Phoenix. My dad got remarried just before I moved here, and I wanted to meet his new family. Erin treats me like her own daughter." I never called my step mom 'Mom.' She was find with it, understanding I had my own mother, and she let me call her Erin. She was genuinely a nice lady. Not an evil step mother type of lady. Sometimes, we'd joke around and I'd call her mommy. She never express it, but I knew she burst from excitement everytime I called her that, since she doesn't speak to her own daughter very often.

"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?" He asked me.

"Sixteen. Seventeen in September." I replied. "You?"

"Seventeen." He replied.

"So you'll be a senior in september?" I asked.

"Actually, I'll be starting freshman year." He joked.

I almost believed him for a second. I must've looked like I believed him, because he burst out laughing. "I'll be a senior," he told me.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Due: Thursday, March 13, 2008.**

**REVIEEEWWW.**


	3. EPOV A Little Bit Of Fun

**This is uber late. I've got to admit, I wrote this about an hour ago.  
I'm SO SORRY.  
Kay. Same old, same old.  
Read my LJ, and PLEASEPLEASE take the poll on my profile.**

**OH. And review this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMAH : All I own is a bunch of clothes I got for my birthday. None of this Cullen, Hale, Swan stuff is mine. sadface **

We continued asking each other questions. I learned we had similar music tastes, and we both enjoyed reading.

"I love just laying under the sun, relaxing," Bella said randomly, lying on her back, eyes closed, sighing. I took a good look at her, the type that she might kill me if she saw. What? The teenage boy in me is reacting to this gorgeous girl.

I studied how beautiful the shade of blue was on her, and how it complimented her curves were. He dark chocolate brown was silky, and matched her beautiful eyes (Which, I'm slightly disappointed by this, I can't see.) perfectly. She was perfect, and beautiful. But, amazingly, her beauty wasn't only skin deep. The way she spoke, the way her voice sounded, was just as amazing. 

I've always been really good at reading people, but Bella was slightly complicated to read. She opened up to me easily, but I was pretty sure she's shy and more secretive to most of the other people. She speaks intelligently, but sometimes throws in something random, or slightly immature.

After long moments of staring at her, I decided that the Cullens' backyard needed some...excitement. It was too quiet. But not silent. I saw Alice and Jasper making out on a lounge chair. Usually I would go all 'overprotective big brother' alongside Emmett, but by the way the two looked at each other, I knew that Jasper would never do anything she didn't want, or anything to hurt her.

On the opposite side of the backyard, by the forest, I saw Rosalie and Emmett sitting cross legged in front of each other, probably getting to know each other the way Bella and I had.

It's actually crossed my mind before that the two would be perfect together. With visiting Forks was the only time I ever left Chicago, I was with one or the other the entire time.

Someone needed to get wet, seeing as I was the only one in the water. I slowly dragged Bella's chair towards the deeper end of the pool. Bella thought nothing of it. I treaded water for a moment before whispering, "Bella."

She opened her eyes and turned to where I was, but I had gone into the water, under the chair, and two the other side before she saw me.

I pictured her having a confused face, befoe I lifted the side of the chair, causing her to fall into the water.

"EDWARD!" Was heard throughout the backyard.

The four others turned their heads to us. Jasper and Emmett gave me thumbs up, while the two girls elbowed them, and glared at me.

I laughed and pushed the chair aside, and helped Bella out of the water.

"What was that for?" She spat out at me.

I shrugged. "Just wanted to have some fun."

She glared, telling me she was genuinely angry.

"I'm SO sorry Bella. You looked so cute just lying�there, and I couldn't help but have some fun."

She blushed at me calling her cute, but stomped away to the lounge chairs to where the other four sat. I followed her like a puppy dog.

"Ooh. Edward's in love. I've never seen him follow a girl like that!" Rosalie teased.

"That's true! I've seen SO many girls around here trying to catch his attention, even if it was with a cookie at age five, but I've never seen him look at anyone like that!" Alice.

Jasper and Emmett 'Aww'ed.

"Would you PLEASE stop talking about me like I'm not here?" I muttered, taking a seat in the last open chair, next to a blushing Bella.

"They're making fun of me, and you're the one embarrassed?" I asked.

She nodded before turning to a conversation about me one summer, maybe the second summer I spent in Forks, when Jessica Stanley tried to brag about the plain popsicle her mom had gotten her. Apparently I was absolutely gorgeous, even as a small kid. That was a funny day though.

_FLASHBACK_

_I went to the park with Auntie Esme, Ali, and Em. Em and�me went to the sandbox to play with trucks, while Ali went and played with her friend Jessica._

_I could still here their conversation over me and Emmett's big loud 'VROOMS!'_

_"Who's the boy with the red hair?" Jessica asked._

_"That's Eddie, my cuz! He wives in Iwwinois. Its weally fawr. He get to go on a big pwane and evewyting!" Ali replied._

_"He's cute." Jessica gushed._

_"Jessie, darling, would you like some ice cream?" Jessica's mother asked._

_Jessica nodded, and ran to her mom, who bought her small popsicle.�Jessica walked to me and stuck her popsicle in front of my face. "Look Eddie. My mommy got me a popsicle! Wike it?" She asked. I continued with my loud�truck noises.�I could see Ali giggling by the slide._

_"It's Chewwie!" VROOM._

_"Wanna shawe?" Jessica said loudly._

_"NO!" I screamed at her.�_

_I got up and pulled out the money my mommy gave me, handing it to the ice cream man. "Vaniwwa cone, pwees."_

_He gave me the ice cream, which I accidentally dropped on Jessica's shoes._

_Jessica burst out crying, and ran to her mommy._

_END FLASHBACK_�

Jessica�never did talk to me after that. Thankfully!

We shared embarrassing stories like that of each other for the next few hours, until Rosalie, Jasper and Bella�had to go home.�I watched Bella get ready from the kitchen window. She was still a bit mad at me. I saw her�walk around the side of�the house, to the car.

I suddenly felt myself running out the front door,�to her. She was getting in the car when I saw her. I found myself calling her, "Bella!"

She walked up to me, and my body�chose this time to stop going on autopilot. Great. "I know you're�still a bit mad at me about earlier, and this isn't me trying to make up for it," I blabbed, "But I was wondering if...m-maybe�you... wantedtogoouttomorrownight?" I asked nervously.

Bella grinned. "What�did you say?"

I sighed. "Would you like to go�to dinner with me tomorrow night?" I mumbled, looking down at my feet.

I felt�Bella's finger on my chin, and she forced me to look at her.

She nodded. "Seven?"

I nodded to her�with a dazed.

She kissed me on the cheek,�before running off to the car.

But not before I saw her face�was as red as a tomato.���

** REVIEW!**

**Next Chapter Due: Thursday, March 20, 2008.**


	4. BPOV The Date

**This is THE LONGEST chapter I've ever written. It's only about 2.6 k words though.  
Review, and Enjoy. :)**

**Be proud of me, I was only a day late this time!**

**Disclaimer: All I own is the bracelet that Jacob gave Bella in Eclipse.**

* * *

I sat with Rose on the way home. She turned to me and asked,"So what were you and little Eddiekins talk about before we left?"

"Why do you call him Eddiekins?" I asked curiously.

"Heh.We have these two people at school who are absolutely infatuated with us. They, sadly call us that. Now, answer me!" Damn.

"He asked me out for dinner tomorrow." I looked down at my lap. I glanced at Rosalie, who's mouth formed an O.

"Are. You. Kidding. Me?!quot;

I slowly shook my head.

"He hasn't asked a girl out since the end of our freshman year! Heck, He hasn't GONE on a date since freshman year! This. Is. HUGE!" She squealed, hurting my ears.

"How is this huge?" I asked. "It's just a date."

"Just a date?! How can you say that?I've actually thought that the guys was gay at some point!"

I laughed at the thought of Edward being gay.

We parked the car, and went up to my room. A second after we entered the room, The phone rang. "Hello?" I said into the receiver.

_"BELLA! You HAVE to let me dress you up for tomorrow!"_

I groaned. "Ugh, Fine Alice. But only because I know there's no way out of this."

I could picture her grinning widely. _"You know it, Bella. LOVE YOU!"_ She hung up the phone.

Rosalie sat on my bed, reading a magazine. "Alice is coming here tomorrow,to get me ready for the date.It'll be at 7, so she'll probably be here before 4. Yay."

Rosalie put the magazine down. "OH. MY. GOD. You HAVE to let me help!"She said.

I shook my head. "Why do I have a feeling that you'll be like Alice?"

She grinned. "Does Alice let you choose your own clothing, let you give your opinions on your make up, hair,accessories?" 

I snorted. "No!"

She laughed at me. "Then we're exactly the same."

I groaned, and ran downstairs, finding Erin in the kitchen.

"Hey Erin! Want me to make dinner tonight?" I asked.

"Please! Can you make tacos? I haven't had those in a while!"

I laughed. "Sure.Just get me the taco shells from the pantry?"

"Sure thing," She said, reaching into the pantry for the shells. She left them On t he counter, before walking to the family room.

I grabbed the vegetables, and some ground beef from the fridge.

I worked on cooking the beef, and cutting up the vegetables.

About an hour, I yelled out, "DINNER'S READY!"

Jasper and Rose came from they're rooms, Erin from the family room. Charlie came through the front door a second later. "Hey dad. You're just in time. Dinner's ready."

He smiled thankfully, and sniffed the air. "Do I smell Mexican?"

Jasper walked into the dinner table, spotting the tacos on the table. "TACOS!" He yelled out. He tended to act like a little kid when he spots his favorite food.

Rosalie flicked him on the forehead. "You're a freak," she said, taking a seat.

"But you love me for that,"Jasper said grinning.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, before taking a bite. "Yum! These are amazing Bella!"

I smiled and took a seat beside her, eating my own dinner.

Everyone got up one by one, leaving Jasper and I to clean the table.

"I heard you have a date tomorrow with Edward." He said, grinning.

I nodded. "You two met in Chicago?"

"Yeah. When I visited Rosalie a while ago."

"Before our parents got married?"

"Yeah. I went to convince her to come."

"I don't remember seeing her?" I racked my mind to see if I saw Rosalie at the wedding.

"She wasn't there. Our dad got really sick just before she was supposed to come." He said, sadly.

"Oh."

"Yeah, well, from what I hear from Alice, you and Edward have a lot in common."

I nodded. "We do. We mostly talked about ourselves back at they're house. A lot of our interests are the same." I said, smiling.

We finished washing the dishes, and I went upstairs to shower and go to bed. I entered my room, and found Rosalie sitting on the edge of the bed, with her pajamas.

"Do you want the both of us to sleep on the bed? It's big enough to not feel uncomfortable. Or, I can grab a sleeping bag hit the floor."

She laughed. "The bed's fine." 

We got into bed, and turned out the lights.

Before we went to sleep, I was pretty sure we had similar thoughts.

The wonderful boys we had met today.

* * *

I slept in the next morning, until about noon. I twisted to my side, to find Rose still asleep. I left the room quietly, to go brush my teeth.

Once my mouth and face were clean, I walked downstairs to find Jasper watching Hairspray, the movie.

"Nice movie," I teased.

"Eh. I'm bored. And I wanted to see why you and Alice like it so much." He explained to me, before turning back to the movie. It was the part where Tracy went to audition for the Corny Collins Show. I shook my head. "Want a sandwich?" I asked him, suddenly hungry.

"Peanut butter and jelly," He said without taking his eyes off the TV.

I laughed at him, before walking into the kitchen. "I took out some slices of bread, and made him is PB and J, and a Nutella sandwich for myself. As I was about to put everything away, I saw Rosalie walking down the stairs. "Hey Rose. Want me to make you a sandwich?" I asked her.

She nodded her head. "Just some jam is fine."

I got to work on her Strawberry Jam sandwich. I handed it to her, before cleaning up and walking back to where Jasper was. Rosalie followed. We finished watching the movie, with Rosalie and I way more awake, her wonderfully singing to You Can't Stop The Beat, and me struggling to hit the correct notes.

Jasper laughed, before putting on another movie. "Mean Girls?" I asked.

"This one, was suggested by Emmett." I rolled my eyes. Typical Emmett, to love a movie like this.

Rosalie laughed, and watched the movie. Just as the end credits scrolled the screen, the doorbell rang, before a I heard a key open the lock. That was supposed to be the emergency key, that we gave the Cullens.

"Hi Bella! JAZZY!" She waved to me, before jumping into the arms of her boyfriend. I rolled my eyes at the two, before running to my room with Rosalie.

After about 10 minutes of waiting, Alice finally burst into the room. "Okay. Bella, Edward told me where's taking you, and I'm pretty sure you have nothing to great to wear." Typical Alice to critisize my clothes.

"Where is he taking her?" Rosalie asked.

Alice whispered something into her ear. Rosalie grinned. "I have the perfect dress!"

She reached into her suitcase, taking out a halter dress, wih an empire waist. It was cute.

"It's small on me, so it'll probably fit you perfectly! I haven't had a chance to wear that yet, so Edward won't know it's mine."

Alice smiled. "Perfect! And, you can wear those cute little white flats we found in Port Angeles last week!" Alice smiled, handed me my clothes, and shoved me into the bathroom. I groaned, and got changed.

When I got back, they sat me onto a chair, and attacked me. They straightened my hair, then braided it. They gave me a little aqua eyeshadow, black mascara and eyeliner, and some pale pink lip gloss. Thank god. Alice went easy on me today.

She handed me my blue purse, just as the doorbell rang. I heard Jasper opening the door, and chatting with Edward. I came down the stairs, Edward smiling crookedly at me the entire time.

We walked out, and into what I knew was Carlisle's Mercedes. "Nice car," I teased.

He laughed. "I miss my car. I have a silver Volvo back home. It's amazing. But this car's the next best thing."

I nodded, before he sped off into the direction of Port Angeles. Literally. I took a glance at the spedometer, which was way past the speed limit.

"SLOW DOWN!" I very nearly screamed.

He laughed, and said, "Relax Bella."

I gave him a frantic look, so he sighed and slowed down to about 70 mph.

I smiled at him, and we soon reached the restaurant. _La Bella Italia_.

"Oh look. It's named after you!" He joked.

I shook my head.

"Table for two?" He asked the young girl. Apparently, he missed the fact that she was gawking at him.

She led us to a table, and handed us menus. "Your server will be here in a moment," She said. I didn't miss the fact that she hasn't looked at me at all. She smiled a little too warmly at Edward, before walking away.

I stared daggers into her back.

"Someone's a little jealous..." Edward teased.

"That tends to happen, when a girl tries to impress a guy, when the guy's date is right beside her," I muttered.

Edward laughed. "Don't worry. That girl doesn't even come close to how amazing you seem to be."

"That means you haven't seen the real me yet."

"Is that so?"

I nodded, before looking at the menu, but not really reading anything.

"Hello. My name is Jackie and I will be your server for tonight. What would you like to drink?"

I looked up from the menu and saw a tall blonde with her back to me. Oh joy.

Edward looked at me. "What would you like, Bella?"

Jackie unwillingly turned to me, glaring. "Coke, please." I tried to say as polite as possible.

She put on a large smile, and turned back to Edward. "And you?"

"I would like a coke as well," Edward told her, seeming bored.

"Okay, I'll be back with your cokes in a few." She said, walking away.

I looked through the menu, looking for something that caught my eye.

_Oh what am I kidding. The only think here catching my eye is the gorgeous guy behind the menu._ I looked over the menu, and noticed Edward staring at me. I blushed, and looked down.

He reached over, and lifted my chin. "Don't be embarrassed."

I smiled weakly at him, as Jackie came back.

She placed the cokes in the middle of the table, and I reached for one, taking a sip.

"What would you two like?" At least I was being acknowledged now.

"Mushroom Ravioli." I said, saying the first thing I saw on the menu.

"And for me... Fettuccine Alfredo."

Jackie wrote them down. "They'll be ready in about fifteen minutes." She said smiling at Edward before leaving.

"So, tell me something about you that I don't know yet?" He asked.

"Uh... let's see... OH! I think I failedd to mention yesterday that I had two little half-sisters?"

He laughed. "Yes you did."

I blushed at my forgetfulness. "Well, their names are Andrea and Monique, and they're turning two next month. They're pretty adorable."

"They should be, if they're related to you." He flashed a smile.

"That's flattering. I think."

He laughed.

"And you? Something you failed to mention to me?" I asked.

"I took piano lessons from age 3 until 10. After that, I taught myself." He informed me.

"You any good?" I joked.

"My mom seems to think so."

"Well, you'll have to show me sometime."

"It's a date," He said, grinning.

"Oh, so we're planning future dates now, are we?" I teased.

Edward groaned. "Stop teasing me!"

I sighed. "Fine.

He grinned. "Of course I'm planning future dates. I'm not letting go of you for a while," he said, causing me to blush.

"That's good," I admitted.

"How so?" He asked curiously.

"I don't want to be away from you just yet," I said quietly.

"Aww. Wittle Bewwa's Embawwassed." He teased. I glared at him. "Kidding, kidding. I'll be here just as long as you want me to be."

"From the looks of it, that will be a while." 

"I have a while." He said.

"We may have different opinions of a 'while.'" 

He looked at me confused.

"You'll be leaving at the end of the summer." I told him.

His face fell. "We'll figure that out once we get there."

Jackie came back, holding hot plates of food.

She placed the plates on the table, without a word.

We ate in silence.

Everytime I glanced at him, I caught him staring at me.

Everytime he looked down, slightly embarrassed.

Soon we were both full.

"Good ravioli?" he asked, grinning.

I nodded, "And what about the fettuccine?"

He made a 'so-so' gesture. "I think I could've made a better one."

"Hah. I think we just set ourselves another date!" I said.

He laughed, "I think we did."

Jackie came back to our table. "Is there anything else you wanted?"

Edward gave me a look saying, 'Ready to go?' I nodded.

He turned to Jackie. "The check?"

She nodded, before walking away. She came back a moment later with the check.

Edward set a few bills on the table, before getting up. 

He offered his hand, which I gladly took, beofre we walked out to the Mercedes.

Just as we got onto the highway, I heard my cell phone ring.

"Hello?" I asked.

_"Hey Bella!" _Alice.

"Yes, Alice?"

_"Well, I'd like to tell you that I invited you, Rose, and Jasper for a sleepover. They're here now, so just get Edward to bring you to my house. I grabbed your stuff when I was over at your house."_

"Uh... Okay. I'll see you in a bit." I hung up the phone.

"What did she want?" Edward asked.

"Apparently, we're having a sleepover. No need to drop me off at my house, I guess."

He nodded his head, and turned onto the road leading to the Cullens' house.

He parked the car behind Alice's. He got out and opened my door for me. He kissed my cheek, before we walked into the house, to face our cousins, step-siblings, and friends.

* * *

**Don't forget about the prettyful Periwinkle button that let's you review!**

**Next Chapter Due: Thursday, March 27, 2008.**


	5. BPOV You Got High School Musical?

**HEY GUYS. **

**I am sososo sorry that I haven't updated in almost two months, I really am! But you all really need to understand that school's been hectic and my teachers both gave their major projects to us in April, all the way until the beginning of June. So, the projects craze isn't over yet. But it's calmed down a lot.**

**I can't really promise you when the next chapter will be up, but I'll try to get it done by next week. Monday is a Canadian holiday, meaning NO SCHOOL.**

**I will probably have some free time this weekend, because my teachers are trying not to give us a lot of homework tomorrow, we'll see.**

**Also, for those who have read MiYo, I would like to say that the probability of a sequel is one in a million. Ooh, my favourite Hannah Montana song! This chapter contains HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL, and they're basically making fun of it. I, by the way, love the songs from the 2nd movie. The movie itself, not so much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or High School Musical.**

* * *

The first week of summer was a lot of fun.

After mine and Edward's date a few nights ago, we hung out at Alice's house for a sleepover, which was crazy. Alice tackled us the second we walked into the door, demanding details. We simple shook our heads and headed upstairs to change into our PJ's, just like everyone else.

It's a known fact between Swans, Cullens, and Hales that anyone from that group that did not live in the Cullen household, had at least 2 sets of outfits in one of the guest room's closets. I, being Alice's best friend, had an entire closet full of my clothes. The guest room which held said clothes was basically mine, according to Carlisle and Esme.

The rest of the night was spent with Alice begging details out of us, and watching movies.

Today, the six of us are going to the park!

It was a rather sunny day outside, which is rare, even for the summer. The boys are going to barbecue some hot dogs and burgers, and then we'll probably play some volleyball, or some other sport we feel like playing.

The six of us drove down in separate cars, Emmett and Rose in his jeep, Jasper and Alice in Alice's Porsche, and Edward and I in the Mercedes I share with Jasper, Edward on the wheel.

Once we got to the park, we unloaded the trunks of our cars, our arms loaded with food (burgers, hot dogs, buns for both, ketchup, mustard, mayo, cheese, relish, different flavours of chips, and cans of soda) blankets, a bag of sports equipment, charcoal, and a CD player/radio. We walked to an empty set of picnic tables under the shade, and set all our stuff down.

Emmett turned on the CD player, putting it onto his favourite CD. We all groaned at the sound of a guy yelling 'What time is it?' It's rather sad for an eighteen year old do be obsessed with High School Musical.

"He's seen this movie? Figures." Edward whispered to me. I nodded and laughed. "He dragged the three of us to watch it with him when it premiered on Disney." I laughed at a thought I suddenly remembered. Edward looked at me quizzically, and I said to him. "Watch this."

I called Emmett, Alice, and Jasper, and played the 2nd last song on the CD. We all got to our positions, with Edward and Rosalie standing in front of us.

"Now, let me warn you that 75 of us only know this because we were dragged to see the dance along version of the movie," Alice explained to the two.

"I just really like the movie!" Emmett said, grinning like the idiot he is.

The song started, and we all sang along perfectly. Why oh why must we be friends with Emmett?

_Emmett:_  
_The summer that we wanted,  
Yeah, we finally got it!_

_Jasper:  
Now's the time we get to share_

_Alice:  
Each day we'll be together  
Now until forever,_

_Me:  
So everybody, everywhere._

Edward and Rosalie laughed hysterically at the sight of us dancing and singing to the song. Oh wait until they see the chorus.

_Boys:  
Let's take it to the beach  
Take it there together_

_Girls:  
Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another_

_Boys:  
We're stronger this time,  
been there for each other_

_Girls:  
Everything's just right_

Woohoo. Chorus time.

_All:  
Everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Everybody, one for all and all for one!  
All for one, one!_

We danced sadly danced well with our partners, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and me, while Edward and Rosalie laughed even harder at us. Even some of the younger kids in the park were watching us curiously. I stopped the song before the next verse could start.

When their laughter died down, Edward and Rosalie put the CD back to What Time Is It? and fast forwarded towards the end.

Rosalie spoke before the part they were waiting for came on. "Mind you, I was babysitting at my house the day the dance along came on, and Edward came by. Who would've thought that little girl would be so obsessed with this movie?" The two got into positions, Edward standing behind Rosalie.

_Both:_

_What time is it?_

_Rosalie:  
Summertime is finally here_

_Both:  
Let's celebrate_

_Edward:  
We wanna hear you loud and clear now  
_

_Both:_

_School's out!_

_Rosalie:  
We can sleep as late as we want to_

_Both:  
It's party time_

_Edward:  
Now we can do whatever we wanna do_

_Both:_

_What time is it?_

_It's summertime  
We're lovin' it  
Come on and say okay now  
what time is it  
It's party time  
Let's go and have  
The time of our lives_

The rest of us stared in awe. Emmett pouted like 5 year old. At least he looked more like the intended age group of audience for this movie.

"That's not fair! We can't do that! And half of those aren't even in the dance along!" He complained, causing Alice to slap him on the arm.

Edward and Rosalie looked guiltily at each other. "Okay, so maybe we do like Disney a little too much than we should," Edward started off.

"It was a good movie! Especially when the two idiots finally kissed!" Rosalie added.

We all laughed, and broke apart. Emmett and Jasper went to start the barbecue, Alice and Rosalie off to change the CD.

"So you aren't ashamed for my not-so-secret like for Disney movies?" Edward asked me.

I grinned. Of course not! A man that can go full out on a High School Musical song in the middle of a park in broad daylight is pretty impressive," I commented.

"Same goes for the gorgeous girl," Edward said, kissing me on the cheek, and walking off to help the boys.

* * *

**There is no due date for the next chapter. Just trust me that I'll be trying to get it our as soon as I can.**

**OHEMGEE. I pretty much hyperventilated at the sight of the Teaser, and Edward in the Teaser. **

**REVIEW MY LOVES. And say how happy you are that I didn't die on you with an unfinished story. **


	6. BPOV Picnic With Five Year Old Edward

**I am utterly proud of myself for having this up. I wrote this quickly, so the sentences probably don't flow, and there are spelling mistakes. Get over it. I'll try to get another chapter up soon. I just don't know how. Great thing is, I only have 4.5 weeks left of school, so I'll probably have lesser homework in the upcoming weeks, giving me more time for writing.**

**DISCLAIMER: Me owning Twilight is simply an excuse for my lack of updates. **

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEEW!**

* * *

After our lunch of burgers, hot dogs, and chips, the boys decided to throw a football around. Alice and Rosalie refused to join.

"I just got my nails done!"

"Eww, no! My nails will totally break from trying to catch that ball!

My own nails were already lost causes. But by playing, I would risk not only my own life, but as well as others. Ask anyone in town who to clumsiest person they knew was, and the answer would always be the same. (Isa)Bella Swan. So, while the boys played with a football a few feet away, the three of us sat at the tables with fashion magazines, courtesy of Alice.

"Oh my gosh! That top is so cute! I must have one like it!" Rosalie exclaimed after about 10 minutes of flipping pages. Alice and I leaned over to look at the shirt Rosalie was pointing to. It looked similar to the one Alice bought me a few weeks ago. I glanced over at Alice, who was grinning widely.

"Bella has a shirt just like that! Except the design is a little different, and it's in aqua," Alice informed her. Rosalie gasped, and then squealed, jumping up and down in her seat.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! You MUST let me borrow it for Saturday!" She said grabbing my arm. The way this girl acted with us was so casual, as if she's known us her entire lives. Not that I'm against it, I find it great. I was actually afraid that she would be the 'evil step-sister' type. Man, was I way off.

I laughed at her reaction. "Of course you can, Rose. It's at Alice's house though. You'll have to get it when we go there." I replied, getting another squeal from Rosalie.

"What's happening on Saturday?" Alice asked about the part of her request that I missed.

Rosalie blushed. "Emmett asked me to go to Port Angeles with him," she mumbled, looking down.

I heard another squeal, this time from Alice. Boy, did these two enjoy squealing or what?! "Are you serious?! This is so great! Now all of us will be paired off!" Alice said, bouncing in her seat.

Rosalie squealed in excitement for her upcoming date. Alice joined in soon after. Why oh why must I hang out with extremely hyper people?

* * *

Saturday. Hooray. Here I am, in my bedroom, watching Alice helping Rosalie get ready for her date in an hour. Rosalie stood in front of my mirror, glancing at herself for the thousandth time. She wore my aqua shirt, which made her look even more like a supermodel and me like an idiot, a denim miniskirt, and stiletto heeled boots.

Her wavy blonde hair was straightened, and pulled into a high ponytail. Her makeup coordinated with the shirt perfectly. When Alice did her signature 'Ta-da!', I felt my self-esteem go rock bottom. It hurt just to glance at her gorgeous-ness. "You look amazing!" I said hugging my step-sister.

Rosalie smiled. "Thanks, sis. Do you think Emmett will like it?" She asked nervously.

"Hun, with the way that boy has been following you around like a love sick puppy these past few days, it'd be surprising if he didn't like you wearing a paper bag dress!" Alice replied.

"Is that a yes?" What a blonde. "I'm kidding!" She added, giggling, when Alice and I stared at her blankly.

Alice shook her head, and I laughed, as the doorbell rang. We heard the door open, and Jasper yelling, "OH ROSIE! MY BEST FRIEND IS HERE FOR HIS DATE WITH YOU!"

Alice and I burst out laughing, and Rosalie turned red. She walked out of my room, Alice and I trailing behind her.

"Leave it to you to make what I'm doing sound bad," Rosalie said to her brother, as she walked down the stairs. Jasper smiled proudly. I would've expected Emmett to be whacking Jasper in the head or something. But instead, he was staring, speechless might I add, at Rosalie.

"Y-you look really pretty tonight," Emmett said, offering his arm. Rosalie gladly linked her arm with his, and with a wave to Alice, Jasper, and I, they left. Alice ran down the stairs, and jumped into Jasper's arms.

"Jazzy!" she said loudly, kissing him. The two walked into the family room, to either watch a movie, or have a make-out session. I hope it was the movie.

I was about to walk back to my room, when someone rang the doorbell. I ran down the stairs, thankfully not tripping, and answered the door.

There stood a Greek god, with bronze hair and emerald eyes. Oh, and an adorable crooked smile! "Hey," Edward greeted.

I smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Let's see. One, my cousin and your step-brother are full out making out on your couch," Edward stated, pointing to the other room. "Two, my best friend, or your step-sister and my other cousin are out to Port Angeles for dinner and a movie. Three, our parents, and my aunt and uncle, are at Seattle until next week. I thought you would like some company," he grinned.

I shook my head. "What was your plan?"

"I was thinking... walk in the park, and possibly a picnic?" I didn't even think guys were capable of that type of ideas! Damn, this guy would be a great catch.

"Wonderful. Let me just go grab some stuff upstairs," I told him, inviting him in, before running up to my room. I quickly looked at myself in the mirror, and when I was satisfied with my appearance, I grabbed a purse where I stuffed my sunglasses, my wallet, and my lip gloss into.

I ran back downstairs, and walked out with Edward to his car.

At the park, I found out that he had gone full out with the picnic. You know, the red and white checked blanket, and the picnic basket. I laughed at that. We set up the blanket beside the pond, and started taking food out of the basket.

"Sandwiches. What kind?" I asked, as I took out the first item.

"Peanut butter and jelly."

I continued, taking out different juice boxes. "Various juices?"

He shrugged. "I wasn't sure what you would like."

I took out more sandwiches, more juice boxes, and a bag of chips.

I took out one last thing, which was a plastic container. I looked at Edward quizzically.

"Brownies!" He said, sounding five years old.

I laughed, and threw a sandwich at him, which he picked up and took out of the plastic bag. He took a bite. "Yum!" he said, still sounding like a little kid. It was so cute!

"Can I have a bite?" I asked.

Apparently, five was a good year for him. "No!" He replied stubbornly.

"And why not?" I asked, pretending to be the responsible older person.

"Becuz," he said, crossing his arms. It was so cute!

I giggled. "Well, if Eddie doesn't share, he'll get a time out," I told him.

"NO. NO TIME OUT!" He yelled to me in his childish voice, before running away. I laughed, and chased after him.

"Bella can't have the sandwiiiiich!" Edward teased, as he ran.

"Get back over here!" I yelled to him.

Two laps around the nearby play area later, I collapse onto the ground, groaning. Man, Edward was fast.

Edward saw me on the ground, and walked to me, still holding the half eaten sandwich. "Does Bella still want Eddie's sandwich?" He asked, still not letting go of the five year old voice.

"No. Bella just wants some water," I replied, breathing heavily.

Edward smiled evily, before picking me up, carrying me towards the blanket bridal style. I stole his sandwich and took a bite. "This is yummy!"

Edward laughed, and walked past the blanket. "You wanted water, you said?" He asked, holding me out towards the pond.

"Oh no," I said, coming into realization, and terrified. "Don't you dare!"

"You'd think I wouldn't, but... you did say you wanted water, Swan." He replied, dropping me into the lake.

I fell into the warm water, cursing. "You are so dead, Masen!" I threatened after resurfacing. But he wasn't there. I looked towards our picnic, but he wasn't there either.

"Boo," He whispered into my ear. I turned around and saw him treading water behind me.

"You idiot!" I said, shoving him playfully. "Why did you throw me in?!"

"You said you wanted water!" he replied, grinning.

"Ugh!" I said, turning around, lifting myself out of the water.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, genuinely sorry. I huffed.

I heard him coming out of the water, and walking up behind me.

I turned around to say something witty about why guys shouldn't be throwing girls into bodies of water, but I was met with a pair of soft lips. This guy could NOT get any more amazing. I kissed him back, and found my lips forming into a pout once he pulled away seconds later.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked, smiling crookedly. I punched him lightly on the chest, before hugging him. He wrapped my arms around my waist, and I could almost feel his smile growing.

* * *

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW. I didn't get a lot last chapter. Sort of down because of that.**


	7. EPOV This and That

**

* * *

**

Short chapter, I know. Be glad I actually have something out. All that's been on my brain was the scene shown on the MTV Movie Awards, and the confirmation of the midnight release party for Breaking Dawn in my area. Oh, and I have read the first chapter. I got my hands on it about a week before it was release. :D

**Okay. I loved the review count for last chapter, and how the first 4 reviewers said something along the lines of, "Aww, how cute!" It was rather amusing. Kay. I love you guys. REVIEW.**

**DISCLAIMER:  
HSM Cast (mostly Corbin): WHAT TIME IS IT!  
HSM Cast (+ Me): Summertime!  
Twilight Characters: (looking at us weirdly) Huh? What?  
HSM Cast: We were paid to say that!  
(Everyone looking at me) Me: Isn't it summertime?  
Edward: Nooo...  
Bella: It is time to say that Twilight is not... any of that ring a bell?  
Me: (Sighs) Fine. It is time to say that Twilight is not mine. Neither is High School Musical for that matter. Oh and Hairspray. I think that was mentioned in here somewhere. They belong to Stephenie Meyer, Disney, and whatever company owns Hairspray, respectively.**

**Don't ask me where that came from, I'm bored. REVIEW!**

* * *

I CANNOT believe I had done that. Today was an unusual day. Normal Edward would've been paranoid with the fact that she might not like him back. THIS Edward took a chance.

The next words that came out of my mouth was definitely THIS Edward speaking. "Bella, be my girlfriend?" Only about half a second later did what I said process in my head. "Uh, I mean, we've only known each other for 2 weeks... but like... It feels longer, you know?" I chuckled nervously.

Bella laughed at my being nervous. "I agree, Edward," she replied. "And I'd love to be your girlfriend!" She added, as her cheeks started to turn pink. I let out the breath that I had no idea I was holding in, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Wonderful!" I led her back to our picnic. "Would you rather stay and eat these, or take the sandwiches to go and get changed into dry clothes?" I asked. It might've been summer, but the nights did get a little chillier.

"To go," she decided, slightly shivering. We quickly gathered our things, before running back to my car. I turned the heat up a little higher than usual, to help dry us off a bit. We sat in silence throughout the drive to her house. As usual, the silence between us wasn't the least bit uncomfortable.

I parked the car on Bella's driveway, in clear view of the front door. Guess who we saw? "Well there's something you don't see everyday," Bella joked. On her doorstep, stood my best friend and cousin, AKA Rosalie and Emmett, making out. Usually I would've gone full older brother mode on Rose, but Emmett was my cousin, and his best friend was her sister. He knew better than do something wrong to her.

Bella and I made our way to the door, standing a few feet away from them. We didn't try to hide the fact that we were there, but the two simply did not notice us. Only when Emmett's hands slid dangerously low, close to Rosalie's ass. "Ahem," I coughed.

Rose and Emmett broke away from each other, turning towards our direction.

"Why hello!" Rosalie greeted nonchalantly. Bella giggled.

"How long have you two been there?" Emmett demanded.

Bella continued giggling. "About... five minutes?" I estimated.

The two blushed lightly, before Bella and I walked past them, entering the house. We walked into the family room, where Alice and Jasper were watching a movie. Rosalie and Emmett appeared behind us a few seconds later.

"Oh so you two are finally done making out?" I asked the couple on the couch. The two blushed.

"Hairspray again, Jazz?" Bella asked, changing the subject. Jasper nodded, grinning. Bella took a seat beside her step brother on the long couch, and I followed, sitting on the opposite side of her.

I heard Rosalie snorting. "Leave it to Edward to point out how everyone else enjoys make out sessions," Rosalie huffed, sitting on the love seat with Emmett. "That's how teenagers express their feelings to each other, you know!" She said loudly at me. I grinned, shooting Bella a look, informing her on my plan.

"Leave it also to Edward to be the only that HASN'T been part of a make out session," Alice pointed out. "Oh wait, Bella's in here too. Never mind." She giggled. Bella leaned forward to get a clear view of Alice, before glaring at her.

I finally decided that I had enough of my friends/family's teasing. I turned my body so that I was facing Bella. Though before I had the chance to lean forward, Bella captured my lips in a kiss. I guess she had got tired of them too.

From the gasp I heard around me, I assumed this was not something Bella would always do. I didn't care, I liked it! I placed my hands on either side of her face, deepening the kiss. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck, playing with my hair. We continued doing what we were doing, our lips moving in sync with each other.

"Okay, we get the point!" Emmett yelled.

The two of us broke away from each other laughing, before turning back to the movie playing on TV. The rest followed suit. I glanced down at Bella, who had been staring at me. I smiled at her. Only when she had put her head on my shoulder had I remembered we were sitting in wet clothes.

"Hey Jasper, do you have any clothes do you think I could borrow? Bella and I took a swim in the pond fully clothed." Everyone laughed. He nodded, and told me to take anything that would fit me in his closet. The two of us walked up the stairs, to change into more comfortable clothes.

Over the next week, Bella and I shared various kisses like they had on the couch. Though these times, We did it when no one else was looking. On one of the nights, Bella had dinner with my parents and I, where Introduced her as my girlfriend to my parents.. The conversation over dinner was not awkward as Bella had predicted it to be. She was pretty nervous the nights before the dinner, and I was relieved we were going through it with absolutely no problems. Alice and Bella both had sleepovers at their house, alternating between each night.

It was somewhat sad to think that my parents had planned this trip to spend more time together, but they were fine with the amount of time I was spending with my cousins and new friends. They were too busy catching up Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle anyway.

Now, Bella and I lay sleeping on the floor of her family room. Okay, maybe I was half awake. I could hear Alice squealing, and half see her jumping up and down excitedly.

"BELLAAA! EDWAAAARD! WAKE UP! It's BFF DAY!" the tiny girl screamed, finally fully waking me up.

What in the world was BFF day?

* * *

**I was going to post the next chapter (BFF Day) with this, but I knew I needed something up as soon as possible. As soon as I get my butt into th eshower and out again, I'll start on that. I've got ideas on all the main points of the story, one of which is BFF Day. It's a day to hang out their BEST FRIEND FOREVER! Only one. Please, please tell me you know what the pairs of BFFs are?**

**Oh, if you have some ideas on where they should go, which would be 3 different places, that would be truly appreciated. I've already got ideas, but I'd love to see yours!**

**The next chapter will also be in +POV, meaning, I'll be switching between POVs. There will onl be three, as of right now.**

**Anyway, review, loves!**


	8. BPOV BFF Day Part 1

**Okiesh. So, I started to write the BFF Day chapter... and realized it would take too long to type out, so I'm going to divide it to 2-4 different parts. Oh, and BFF day is pretty much BFF Weekend. This is part one, and the next part will come in a week or so.**

**An anon. reader asked how much of the summer was left. It is now 3 weeks since Edward and Rosalie came, giving them about another 8-9 weeks. I may skip a few weeks, to when they have to leave again. From BFF day/weekend until Edward and Rosalie are back in Chicago will only be about 1-3 chapters. I'm still not sure.**

**Okay, so this is really filler-ish. I didn't want to start a BFF day event yet, so I just dragged out what was happening. Review! Oh, and read my new One-shot!**

**DISCLAIMER: I liked the one from the previous chapter. Read that for what I can own. Which is basically nothing.**

* * *

'What the hell, Alice?!' I groaned, opening my eyes. She had just screamed in my ear, while I was in the midst of an Edward filled dream. The girl who stood above me merely smiled innocently. I glared at her.

'Okay, now, dear cousin, would you like to fill us in on your idea of 'BFF Day'?' Edward politely asked, sitting up from his spot beside me. I did the same, and looked around the room. Jasper was sitting on the love seat, where Alice was now skipping off to. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the couch. They all looked like they had already brushed their teeth and washed their faces.

'Well, I was thinking, it's been 3 weeks into summer vacation, and I haven't spent much time with my best friend!' She smiled at me. 'So, I was thinking, it's time to hang out with only our best friend for the entire day. Or, at least dinner time!' I smiled slightly. It was a good idea. Though Alice's idea of fun with me was a makeover, I honestly missed spending time with her. Everyone else had looks on their faces like I assumed I had right now.

'Okay,' Emmett finally said, as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"YAY!' Alice squealed.

'But what do we do?' Rosalie asked.

'There's a Mariners vs. Blue Jays game in Seattle tonight at seven,' Jasper suggested.

Emmett shot his fist up in the air. 'Oh yeah! Let's go!'

'We could all go to Seattle for the weekend maybe?' Rosalie suggested.

The rest of us nodded in agreement once again. Once everyone decided on what they were going to do (Alice and I were shopping, of course, and Edward and Rosalie were checking out Wonderland, an amusement park the rest of us had all gone to last year), we went and asked for permission from our parents, and also inviting them to come.

'No thank you,' Esme had said. 'Just be safe. If we hear the six of you doing something inappropriate or illegal, you will be locked in your rooms for the rest of the summer,' she warned. All of us, except Rosalie, knew that she most likely wouldn't do that to us. But the punishment would be harsh if we had.

Mr. Masen had answered, 'We're fine. I think we'll be spending the weekend at Port Angeles, or over at La Push. Just be careful driving, kids!' His last word received a pat on the back from Emmett.

'My dear Uncle, we are teenagers. Not kids!' he exclaimed.

'And that's what worries us, Emmy,' Mrs. Masen chuckled. We all had to laugh.

My own parents were hesitant on letting us go. 'Oh come on, please Dad? What have I ever done to not have your trust on this?' I pleaded.

'Or me,' Rosalie and Jasper said in unison. Charlie and Erin laughed.

'Fine. Go. One bad thing we hear about, we'll make sure all of you are grounded for the next six weeks. You hear?' Erin asked. We all nodded high five-ing each other. We all ran to our houses (Well, the Cullen's house for Edward's sake), and started packing.

Within the next hour and a half, the majority of us were packed. Emmett and Edward had already driven over to our house, where the five of us waited patiently for Alice. Well, most of us.

'Jazz, where in the world is that pixie girlfriend of yours?' Rosalie snapped. Lucky for us, Alice burst into the door before anyone could answer.

'We all ready?' Alice asked, grinning. We all nodded, grabbing our bags and heading out to the driveway. 'What do you think?' She asked, looking at our choice of cars. In front of us sat Alice's Porsche, mine and Jasper's Mercedes, Emmett's Jeep, Edward's rental Volvo, Carlisle's Mercedes, and Erin's Audi. Okay, the cruiser was there too, but trust me; we were NOT going to use that.

'Can we go in couples?' Rosalie pleaded. _Please tell me she says yes. _I thought. Alice hesitated, but nodded.

'Fine.' Then she thought of something, before yelling, 'JAZZY! CAN WE TAKE THE PORSCHE? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?!' The little girl ran over to her boyfriend, jumping into his arms.

Jasper chuckled. 'Like I would've said no,' he told Alice, carrying her to her car. Once she was seated, Jasper somehow fit his suitcase in the trunk along with Alice's. From the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett leading Rosalie to his car. The two put their stuff in, and got in.

Edward turned to look at me. 'Volvo or Mercedes?' He asked.

I thought about it. 'How about the Mercedes? That way your parents would still have a car for the weekend,' I explained. He nodded as I handed him my keys, and he put our two suitcases into the trunk. I got in the passenger seat and Edward in the driver's seat a minute later.

Jasper drove up beside Edward. Alice and Edward both rolled down their windows. "Okay, so I'll lead and you guys will make our reservations?" He asked. Edward and I nodded, and he drove off.

Once we were on the highway, I took my cell phone out, and called Alice.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Alice, this is Bella. I was just wondering if you and Jasper have any preferences for your hotel room. Like, one bed, two beds?" I asked my best friend.

"Anything available fit for two is fine," she replied simply.

I thanked her, and then called to ask Emmett and Rosalie the same question. The conversation with them took a little while longer. Emmett had answered the phone, and once I asked my question, he quickly replied, "ONE ROOM. OUCH ROSE!" Apparently, Rose had whacked him on the head. Then I heard Rosalie giving a small lecture on how they have not known each other long enough to sleep in one bed.

"IF THERE IS ONLY ONE BED IN THAT ROOM, YOU WILL BE SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR," she yelled before Emmett quickly muttered, "Two beds," to me. I laughed at the couple before hanging up.

Now, I had to book us rooms at a hotel. Alice gave me a phone number for a hotel before we left. "Book it under my name. My dad gave me money for the rooms," Edward told me as I dialled. He grinned. "I don't get any preference in our number of beds?" He asked, jokingly. I lightly hit him.

"Hello, and welcome to the Seattle Hilton. My name is Sarah. How may I help you?" Figured it would be something classy.

I told her the details: two nights, three rooms, two people in each. Sarah told me they only had one suite with two double beds. The rest were one king bed suites. I quickly debated with myself whether Edward and I were okay sleeping on the same bed. It's not like we were going to do anything, right?

So I booked the rooms, telling the girl my boyfriend was paying, and I'd rather not know the price. Both Sarah and Edward got a chuckle out of it. After I gave her all of Edward's information, I hung up, and noticed the clock, stating we had been driving for a little less than an hour. At the speed we were driving though, we had driven about an hour's worth of driving at the speed limit.

About an hour later, which was around halfway through our drive, Emmett called saying he was hungry, and that we were stopping at the McDonalds. I nodded, and told Edward to follow Jasper, who was about to exit.

I checked my watch, which said it was almost 1:00, which meant it was lunchtime. The McDonalds was about half full of people on their lunch breaks.

We chose a table for six, and told Emmett and Rosalie our orders, when they offered to go to the counter.

"Big Mac meal," Edward answered.

"Double quarter with cheese meal," added Jasper.

"Bacon cheeseburger. I'll just steal Jazzy's coke!" Alice replied, grinning.

"Crispy chicken meal, please," I said, and the two walked away.

Ten minutes later, Emmett and Rosalie finally came back, with two trays, containing our food. We all grabbed our burgers, salads, fries and/or coke, and dug in. McDonald's food seemed so fake, but it's so good. I'd have to hit the gym after this.

Once I finished, I craved ice cream. I asked anyone else what they wanted for dessert, and they all replied with either McFlurries, or Apple pies. Once I came back with the desserts, they had all cleaned up, and ready to take their desserts to go. I handed everything out, and we all got into our cars to continue our trip.

I vaguely remember the last half of the drive. I remembered finishing my Oreo McFlurry and stealing some of Edward's, but all I could remember after that was Edward humming a beautiful song. I must've fallen asleep for the rest of the drive, because when I woke up again, I found myself in a beautiful room, lying down on a very comfortable bed.

I felt Edward's arms wrapped around me from behind. The greek god that was my boyfriend was asleep, with his head tucked into my shoulder. We were in a very comfortable position, one that I never wanted to move from.

On the side that I was facing, I noticed a note with the word 'Bella' written.

_Hey Bella!_

_Jazzy and I have the adjoining room, so I was able to enter. I was just going to tell you that our plans for BFF day have been postponed until tomorrow. Which was good, because you and Eddie look really comfortable! _

_Just be ready by seven for dinner. Love you!_

_Alice._

I sighed contently and placed the note on the nightstand. The clock said it was 4:30, giving me about another hour's sleep before we had to get ready.

* * *

**REEVIEEW.**


	9. BPOV BFF Day Part 2 B&A

**So, I hated the last chapter. I like this one a TAD bit more. A tad is like...nothing, basically. So I hate it. I would like to inform you ahead of time that Bella in this story is a little more outgoing as the Bella in Twilight. She isn't as unsecure. Also, she likes shopping a little more! But I HATEHATE this chapter. Okay? **

**Since I've been updating a lot more often now, please don't think it will stay this way. I still have school for 2 more weeks, so.. yeah.**

**I would like to ask: Has anyone heart of the Mitch Hansen Band? They're Twilight inspired, and they're totally worth listening to. I am right now listening to 'Number 3', which is my favourite, right along with 'The Last Thing'. So, listen to them!**

**REVIEW, kkay?**

**DISCLAIMER : Not mine, kkay?**

A few hours later, I woke up to Alice screaming in my ear. "BELLAAA!" I swear, this better not end up being our daily routine. My ears wouldn't survive having to hear that noise so closely everyday.

I groaned and got up, glaring at Alice the moment I opened my eyes. I glanced towards the clock, which read 6:53. Shoot! I was supposed to be ready for dinner in 7 minutes. "Aliiiiceee," I let myself drag her name out. "What do you want?"

"Can't a person just come and visit her friend?" She asked innocently.

"Not when you scream in their ear," I muttered. "Can you please leave the room? You would need to if you want us to be ready for dinner," I requested. She nodded. She left the room, satisfied. She had waked me up.

I turned to see Edward's sleeping form. He looked so amazing asleep. Heck, he looked amazing, period. I leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "Edwaaard..."

He mumbled something, before burying his face into the pillow. It was so cute! I continued trying to wake him up, but he just repeated his earlier action. So, I decided to do something sure to wake anyone up. "Eddie, Alice wants to go on a sixteen hour shopping trip with youuu!" I sang.

Edward's eyes opened widely, as he sat up. Only did he realize a few minutes later that I had been kidding, he lightly shoved me, and I told him about Alice's plans. We quickly got ready, and met up with our friends in the hallway.

We went to a small family owned Italian restaurant. The interior of the restaurant reminded me a lot of La Bella Italia, but the food told me different. I thought that it took Italian food to a whole new level. It tasted amazing!

After dinner, we went back to the hotel, and hung out in Rose and Emmett's room. We had a round of truth or dare, which consisted of us recording Emmett's own music video for Barbie Girl by Aqua (Alice is posting it on Youtube when she gets back home), Rosalie telling us she used to have a crush on Edward when they were younger (She assured me she definitely didn't anymore, and I believed her), Jasper revealing a fantasy of his (Why Emmett wanted to know this, was beyond anyone), and Edward and I making out in front of our friends, just like we had last weekend (Alice's dare for Edward).

All in all the night was fun, and it ended with us chatting about our plans for BFF Day.

"SHOPPING!" Alice yelled. Figures.

"Em, I bought us the tickets for the Mariners game tomorrow. 1 PM," Jasper said.

"Rosalie, check these out," Edward said, handing Rose two tickets. She squealed loudly.

"OHMYGOD. You didn't Edward! Wonderland?" Rosalie exclaimed, hugging him.

I looked at my boyfriend curiously. "Before we left, Rosalie checked out attractions for the Seattle and Olympic Peninsula area, and Wonderland came up. She's wanted to go for 

weeks," he explained. Wonderland was an amusement park about half an hour from downtown Seattle. It had a lot of big rides, and it was a lot of fun. I had gone with Alice, Jasper, and Emmett last summer.

I looked over at Rose, who was still hugging Edward. I laughed. I saw Alice standing up, and clapping her hands. "Okay, everyone. Go to sleep, so we can get a head start on tomorrow!" she said, dragging Jasper out the door.

Edward and I said our goodbyes to Emmett and Rosalie, before leaving as well. The second we got into bed about half an hour later, I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning, with Edward's arms around me. The clock read 8:56 am, which was earlier than the time Alice was usually up. I took the chance of getting up and washing my face before she re appears into our room, insisting us on waking up. I'll leave Edward for her to do that to.

After brushing my teeth, I went back to the room, where I saw Alice sitting cross-legged on the bed, and Edward glaring at her. She giggled, before waving to me and running back to her room.

He smiled, and turned to me. "Good morning," he said softly. I ran up to the bed and kissed him.

"Very good morning," I agreed, kissing him again. I pulled away, and laughed as Edward's lips formed into a pout.

"Oh stop the pouting and get your ass into the bathroom. Rosalie will be here for you any minute," I said, pushing him off the bed. He laughed and walked to the bathroom, but before he closed the door, he shook his ass, knowing I was watching after him.

"EDWARD!" I scolded, as he slammed the door shut.

"You know you love it," he called through the closed door.

"Oh I definitely do..." I muttered, before going through my suitcase for an Alice-approved outfit.

I ended up with a blue and green striped Hollister sleeveless tank, and white capris. I sat at the bed, watching TV, waiting for Edward to come out.

"Dora the explorer?" He teased, and I turned around to see him coming out of the bathroom. I stuck my tongue out at him, before walking past him to take a quick shower.

About 45 minutes later, I found myself with my six friends in the lobby, all ready to leave for our day. Alice and I were headed straight for the mall, and Edward and Rosalie to Wonderland. Emmett and Jasper's game wouldn't be starting for another 3 hours, so they were going to do some sightseeing first.

"Bye Edward," I said, while Alice was with Jasper with their own goodbye.

"Try not to miss me so much," He said with such a serious voice that it made me laugh. Hard.

"Please, don't fall in love with Rosalie's half-naked body at the water park," I teased back.

He grinned and kissed me lightly, before Alice dragged me away.

She dragged me out the door, into the elevator, into the lobby, through the front door of the hotel, to her yellow Porsche. She truly enjoyed dragging me around. We both got into the car, and she drove quickly out of the parking lot, to the closest mall.

It was the same mall we always went to, whenever we were in Seattle. It had all of Alice's favourite stores. The first one she dragged me into, Abercrombie and Fitch. I love that store. Well, other than the fact that it will make a huge dent in my bank account if I buy anything there.

Carlisle and Esme had given Alice her own credit card for all her shopping sprees. Whenever I say I don't want to buy something because of its price, she'd wave the card in my face, before taking the clothes to the register. After a few shopping trips like these, I learned not to even bother arguing with her anymore.

I followed Alice around the store; she's always had a better sense of style than I did. She quickly scanned the store, before choosing her favourites and coming up with an outfit for me. It was our routine. Scan, choose, try, and buy. We did it in every store. Sometimes she would choose more than one shirt, or more than one pair pants. But we always exited our favourite stores with at least an outfit.

She finally decided on her combination of clothes. The top was a dark navy blue tank top, with an empire waist, and darker stripes going vertically. The neckline was embroidered. Other than the fact that it would reveal my lack of cleavage, I liked it. She matched with light washed boot leg jeans. I tried it on, and showed it to Alice, who clapped up and down excitedly. "You look so cute!"

I smiled, and turned back into the fitting room to change back. Once I came out, Alice spoke up. "Let's try something a bit different. You go around the store, and find something for me."

I nodded, and went looking for the perfect outfit for Alice. She's always mentioned that I was incapable of buying my own clothes that she approves of, and I wanted to show her that I could.

I returned to her 10 minutes later with dark washed denim shorts with a cream belt, and a green tank with an empire waist and a floral pattern. She grabbed the clothes from my hands and tried them on. When she showed me, I realized that I actually had not done that badly. She looked great, even she thought so.

We went to purchase our stuff, before we exited the store to go to another one, Forever 21. That store was also one of my favourites, because they actually had reasonable priced stuff. Alice had gone easy on me in Abercrombie. She usually forced 5 outfits on me in 10 minutes.

I guess I spoke too soon, when I saw Alice walking towards me with five shirts in hand. "Go try these on," she said, shoving me into a fitting room. I tried them on, and only found one that I liked. Alice stood in front of the door when I opened it, with more shirts, shorts, and one or two dresses for me try on. I groaned, but let my friend enjoy herself. Dressing Bella up was her favourite past time.

In the next two stores, Aeropostale and Pac-Sun, the same things happened. Alice gave me loads and loads of clothes to try on. Magically, between each time I found her standing in 

front of the fitting room with more clothes for me, she found time to look for and try on clothes for herself, because she left every single store with just as many bags as I did.

"Aliiiiiceee," I whined, just as she dragged me towards American Eagle. "Can we PLEASE go and have something to eat?" She sighed, and stopped dragging me, and walked towards the food court. I stood in line for Taco Bell, as she searched for a table. It was just past noon, so the place was packed. I got food for the both of us, before searching for her in the sea of people.

I finally found her sitting near Starbucks, on a table for four. Thank God. I was starting to worry where we were going to keep our millions of bags of clothes while we eat.

The pixie girl rushed me to eat, wanting to get back to her shopping right away. "Hurry up, hurry up!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down.

I sighed, and rushed to finish off eating. Minutes later, I found myself being dragged to even more stores, like American Eagle, Hollister, Urban Outfitters, and Wet Seal.

After 3 returns to the car to drop off our bags, Alice finally decided that we did enough shopping for the day. I had thought it was enough the first time. She drove back towards the hotel. I saw the hotel come into view, but she completely sped right by it.

"The hotel was back there?" I asked confusedly.

"We aren't done for the day," she replied simply.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

She simply did not answer me, but stop in front of a store that said 'Piercings and Tattoos'.

"Oh, you must be kidding me..." I muttered.

"Aww, come on, Bella! Live a little!" Alice replied enthusiastically, dragging me into the store.

"No, no, noooo way. Didn't you remember me telling Erin and Charlie that I wasn't going to do anything stupid?" I reminded her.

"That's why I asked them before we left," she said, opening the door to the place. I groaned.

"YOU HAD THIS PLANNED?!" I screamed so loud the few people in the shop turned to look at me. I blushed, as a person came up to us to help.

Alice told her that I wanted a belly button piercing, and I stood there, defeated. I secretly thought belly button rings were cute, but I never did have the guts to get one done. Maybe there was a reason Alice was my best friend.

The girl nodded, before leading us to a display of rings. I was studying the butterfly ones, choosing my favourite. From the opposite side of the display, Alice cried, "That's perfect!"

I looked over to where she was pointing. It was a steel ring, with rhinestones. There was also a dangling cursive 'E'. _'E' for Edward,_ I thought. That'd be a surprise for him. Heck, the fact that I was about to get a piercing was a surprise.

So I got the piercing. It hurt. At least Alice was there to hold my hand through it.

I looked down at it while we were driving back to the hotel.

_Heck yeah, this is going to be a surprise._

**I kind of really hate how I wrote Bella. Eh. Next will be... Rose and Eddie! The place they're going to, is in fact not in Seattle. It's actually in Vaughan, Ontario, Canada. So if you want a heads up on it, google CANADA'S WONDERLAND. **

**ALSO, CONTEST. Find the links to the outfits Bella and Alice got from Abercrombie, and I'll mention you in the story somewhere. PM me links, and a dsescription you want of you, and I'll find some way to stick you in the story.**

**REVIEWWW.**

* * *


	10. EPOV BFF Day Part 3 E&R

**All I've got to say. This will be boring. .  
I'm leaving for a 10 day vacation to Texas on Wednesday, so my next update won't be for a few weeks.  
I'm really sorry for the wait, but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: THREE Rs of fanfiction. Read, review, and remember that I don't own anything!/**

* * *

Rosalie literally dragged me onto an elevator, and into Bella's car, which we were borrowing for the day. I let her do whatever she wanted to me, because I knew she has wanted to go to Wonderland for MONTHS.

I looked down at my watch, as I turned the car's ignition on, and by my calculations, we should be at the park by 10, which was when it was opening. Alice said we were free to do whatever we wanted the entire day, and we'll just meet her room when we get back to the hotel that night.

The entire way to Wonderland, Rosalie was blabbering about the rides she wanted to go on, and which ones she considered as 'weak' rides. By the time we go there, the parking lot was relatively full. I parked in the closest space to the entrance, before getting out of the car, and heading for the park. The entire walk to the entrance, as we stood in line, and as my backpack and her large bag was getting checked, Rosalie squealed in excitement. You'd think I was with a little kid!

Once we finally got into the park, I took a good look around. To the right, was place where little kids were to go if they got separated from their parents. To the left, was a store for souvenirs. And right in front of me, several feet away, stood Scooby Doo. Okay, a man in a costume. Behind him, were many fountains, and huge artificial mountain with falls.

Rosalie squealed again. She was standing beside me, holding open a map. A map that I was sure I memorized after looking at it countless times on the Internet. She looked all over the map, deciding which ride she wanted to go on first. "TIME WARP!" She yelled into my ear.

Time warp was a flying roller coaster, which meant you were lying on your stomach throughout the ride. I nodded, and she lead the way to the ride, in the Action Zone of the park. Action Zone consisted of some of the most thrilling rides in the entire park. Another great number of the most thrilling rides were in the International Fair.

Because the park had just opened, the line wasn't long at all. We got on the ride within a few minutes. The ride had 7 cars, and 4 people in each car. To get onto the car, you had to step up onto a ladder type of thing, and stand at a comfortable level. There are no seat belts, and you are just basically in a cage, holding on for your dear life.

The ride wasn't very thrilling at all. My hands slipped a little bit, scaring the hell out of me for a second. Beside me, Rosalie was laughing and screaming, as the ride twisted us around, and brought us up and down.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME," Rosalie yelled, when we got off the ride. We collected our things, and then got in line for Top Gun. This was a suspended roller coaster, twisting you numerous times. It was a lot more exhilarating than Time Warp, and Rosalie's deafening screams proved that.

We went on two more rides, Sledgehammer and Behemoth. Behemoth was the new ride in the park. It didn't have any loops, but it brought you up and down numerous times. The first and highest drop was 22 stories high, and it brought you down at an almost 90 degree angle, at great speeds. These two rides had longer lines, and by the time we had finished both, it was lunchtime, and I was hungry.

We walked towards Manchu Wok, but before we got there, Rosalie eyed Vortex. It was one of the most popular rides in the park, and the number of people in line made that obvious. Beside me, Rosalie looked at me with her puppy dog eyes. You've got to be kidding me. I sighed in defeat and motioned for her to lead the way to the ride.

The line was about an hour long. Through it, Rosalie and I sang along to the music videos they were playing. I admit, some of them were really bad, and some of them were worth listening to. But, Rosalie and I knew every single word.

"To the beat of my, to the beat of my, to the beat of my heart. I'm thinking about letting it out. I wanna give in, I wanna go out," Rosalie sang. I noticed a lot of the people around us were watching her. Her voice was a lot better than the actual singer's.

Imagine their surprise when I started singing the next part. "Been looking around, I've finally found, the rhythm of love, the feeling of sound," I sang, amazingly, if I do say so myself. The people surrounding us looked bewildered, to how I could be singing to something like that. Rosalie and I burst out laughing.

_FLASHBACK (3rd Person POV)_

_"ROSIE! ROSIE!" A little girl yelled from the front door._

_"Yes, Erin?" Rosalie asked, appearing out of the kitchen._

_"EDWARD'S HERE!" She yelled excitedly._

_Erin was Rosalie's 8 year old neighbour. She was very annoying at times, but she has always looked up to the 15 year old as an older sister. Whenever her parents were out, she had always been babysat by Rosalie. Edward, who usually came over when she was there, was also someone who she looked up to as an older sibling. _

_Rosalie loved little Erin just as much as Erin does to her. She often compared her hyper and excited way to her mom, who's name was also Erin. That fact always made her jokingly think everyone with a name that started with 'E' was like that, seeing as her dear best friend had many moments of hyperness.  
_  
_"Hey Edward, come on in. We're watching Lizzie McGuire!" Rosalie exclaimed with mock excitement. Edward laughed at this, and followed the two girls into the family room. The TV was already on, and playing the opening credits of the TV show. After countless times of watching Lizzie McGuire with Erin, Edward and Rosalie were pretty sure they had seen every single episode. Today, the episode where Lizzie and Kate had to work on a project together was on._

_Rosalie and Edward sat impatiently for the 20 minute show to finish. Erin, on the other hand, was enjoying every minute. Once the TV show ended, a music video came on._

_It was a new song, released just a few weeks before. Rosalie personally thought it was a very annoying song. Erin loved it, and it was her favourite song ever! She had sang it around Rosalie's house a countless number of times, that both Rose and Edward had memorized it._

_The three sang along to the video, "It's making a change, the feeling is strange. It's coming right back, right back in my range. Not worried about anything else, I'm waking up, to the beat of my, to the beat of my, to the beat of my heart_."

_END FLASHBACK_

The next song was a better song. It was more of song to dance to, but we sang along anyway, to pass the time. Now, we were about half an hour to actually getting on the ride.

I sang the first part. "I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door (front door). Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm. And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (get inside). Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now). The feelings stirring me up (here we go now)."

And Rosalie sang the next part, shaking her head to the music, causing her hair to move around everywhere. "Now if she does it like this will you do it like that. Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back. Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)."

The next part we sang together, her jumping lightly, along with most of the girls our age in the line. The song's REALLY popular. "Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it! Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it! Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it! Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it! Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it!" Everyone continued singing to the end of the song. At the end, everyone cheered, and laughed.

I high fived Rose. "We do a lot of random public performances, don't we?" I asked.

She nodded. "Hell yeah! We should do it more often, it's so much fun!" I nodded with agreement. We stood quietly for the rest of the line. We got on in less than half an hour. If the other rides did not cause Rosalie to deafen me, she definitely did this time! I rubbed my ears when we got off, and walked towards the Chinese restaurant, and placed our orders. Once we got our orders of rice and chicken, we sat down to eat. We ate as quickly as possible, to be able to get in more rides before we go back to the hotel.

Once we were done, we agreed to go to the waterpark. It was huge, and filled with people. We found seats to keep our clothes, and we changed. We made a run for the huge wave pool, splashing each other on the way to the deeper area. We stopped upto where the water was up to my chin, and we started playing around, mainly splashing each other. Once the waves started, we jumped up so that the water wouldn't go up our noses. Rosalie kept giving my surprise attacks of water splashing, causing me to inhale loads of water.

Afterwards, we lined up for one of the huge waterslides. The line was pretty long, but it moved quickly. Rosalie, as usual, screamed her head off.

We washed up after that, and walked around the park, until Rosalie noticed a HUGE teddy bear. "OHMYGOD. You HAVE to get me that!" she screamed, dragging me off to the game that had to be played to retrieve the prize.

Rules were simple. Climb all the way up the ladder. Catch was, you need to have the correct footing and balance, or the ladder tips to one side, causing you to fall off. I studied other playing and thought up a plan. It was easy. I basically had to balance myself, by keeping my feet on bot sides of the ladder, so that my weight is even on both sides. I payed the man enough for three tries. The first time, I got upto 5. 2nd, 7. There were a total of 10 steps to win the bear. On my last time, I got it! Much thanks to Rosalie's encouragement.

She picked out her teddy bear, a huge caramel one. I, of course, had to carry it all the way to the car. By now, it was early in the night, but I was pretty sure I was going to fall asleep the second we get back to the hotel.

It was fun though. I never doubted Alice's ideas of fun.

* * *

**I'm losing my touch. but hey, ERIN, you're in it!**

**read and review, loves.**


	11. JPOV BFF Day Part 4 J&Em

**Okay, read my AN on Missing You, please! I oddly enjoy this chapter, especially how it ends. Review, kids!  
Breaking Dawn. I know you want to talk about it.  
I personally enjoyed it.  
Now I want to hear your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: Three Rs. Read, Review, Remember I own nada.**

* * *

"Do we honestly need to go sightseeing?!" Emmett complained loudly, receiving odd looks from others in the hotel lobby. "I did NOT get any sleep last night!" He added, his mouth curving into a goofy grin, as if recalling what had happened last night.

_What had happened last night, _I thought, realizing what he was talking about. I punched him on the shoulder. "Emmett! That's my sister you're talking about!"

He smiled apologetically. "Sorry dude. But hey! We didn't do anything!" He exclaimed.

I gave him a knowing look. "Of course you didn't," I replied sarcastically. Emmett yawned loudly, receiving more odd looks. I rolled my eyes, and directed, okay, pushed, the big oaf towards the elevators.

We entered the room, and I gave my instructions."Sleep. Do not complain about anything. It's almost 10 right now, so you have 2 hours to sleep. If I hear you saying anything about my sister in your sleep, I'll rip your balls off. Understood?" But, the guy was already asleep. I shook my head, and sat on my sister's bed, and watched TV.

Saturday morning TV consists of what? Saturday morning cartoons. For the 2 and a half hours my best friend was asleep, I had watched, In order, Dora the explorer, Mickey Mouse Club House, Barney (Which, I wanted to know WHY it was even on! The thing was a purple dinosaur, who's friends were little kids, who were not at all cartoons.), and Blue's Clues.

Just my luck. There was singing in every single show. So if I end up singing 'Barney is a dinosaur, we did it, hot dog!' during the game, don't blame me.

I woke Emmett up at noon, so we had enough time to get to the field, and get snacks.

We lined up at one of the gates. There was a couple in front of us, making out like there was no tomorrow. I looked away disgustedly. "Damn, they're worse than me and Rose!" Emmett whispered, who was watching the two, and saw the guy's hand disappear in the girl's pants. He violently pushed the two forward. "It's your turn!"

About 5 minutes the game was due to start, we got into our seats, with our snacks. Or, meal, or whatever it can be called. Emmett had gotten, for himself, 3 hot dogs, a large chili fries, 2 small bags of Doritos, and a large coke. I for one got a large chilli fries, a bag of Doritos, and a smaller coke.

"Aww, shit." Emmett complained, pointing to 5 seats from us. Sitting there were a couple. Not just any couple. One making out. Heck, they were the same ones from the line up. And for some reason, I didn't doubt the fact that the only time they had been separated was when Emmett pushed them. I shook my head and turned to the field, where the game was starting.

Throughout the game, Emmett was yelling loudly between bites.

"THAT WAS SAFE!"

"THAT WAS AN OUT!"

"THAT FREAKING UMPIRE'S A BASTARD!"

At one point he was so steamed, that he knocked his coke onto my jeans. I groaned, and tried to dry it off with napkins. As I was dabbing at the wet spot, someone towered across me, towards Emmett, casting a shadow over my jeans. For some weird reason, the disgusting round _things_ in my face told me it was the girl from 5 seats away.

"Hi hot stuff," she said as if she had a sore throat. After looking up at her face, and seeing a weird smile on her face, I realized she was trying to seductive and was purring. Trying being the operative word.

Emmett then stood up quickly, his chest knocking into the girl's head. "AWW FUCK!" he yelled out, as Rios ran around the field for his home run. The girl, clutching her head from the painful contact with Emmett, didn't notice the small but hard ball coming towards her. It hit her on the other side of the head, causing her to yelp loudly in pain.

I laughed loudly at her, while Emmett sat back down. The girl noticed her chance, and walked across me and Emmett, to get into the seat on his other side. "Hey there. I'm Cassie," she introduced in the sore throat voice.

Emmett looked at her weirdly. "Don't you have a boyfriend to get back to or something?" He spat.

Cassie burst into fake giggles. "That was my brother you idiot!" she said, slapping him on the shoulder. I snorted loudly, which I managed to hide with a cough. Emmett gave me a 'Help me!' look.

Emmett turned back to Cassie. "Uh huh."

"So, what's your name?" I'm starting to think she's actually lost her voice. Emmett turned to me, his face begging for help. "Just go along with it for a second," I mouthed, getting an idea.

"I'm Emmett," he introduced.

"Well Emmett, a big strong man like you shouldn't be sitting watching a ball game. He should be in a hotel room, playing with balls of his own," Cassie replied.

I almost burst in laughter. "Emmy!" I pouted for effect. "_Someone_ really isn't enjoying having you flirt with someone else, when I'm sitting right here!" I said in the gayest voice I could muster. I huffed at the end for effect as well.

Emmett grinned. "Well my dear Jazzy, rest assured that when we get back to the _hotel_ later on, we'll play a fun_ game_ with _balls_."

The grimace on Cassie's face was hilarious. I ran off, with Emmett calling after me. I hid out a few rows back, only to see Cassie's _brother_ returning from wherever he was. Emmett took a seat beside me.

"Oh Henri! What are you doing over there? Our seats are over here!" He said, motioning to girl to come back.

Emmett laughed. "Henri?!"

Cassie, or Henri, groaned. "STEVE! We have been married for 3 years for Pete's sakes. I'm sure I've said a million times to call me Henrietta! Henri is so... guyish!" Henri whined.

Emmett and I couldn't stop laughing. "Like Henrietta's a lot better!" Emmett cried.

* * *

**5 of the teenage population is currently at Abercrombie & Fitch, feeling extremely cool, for having just boght an 80 pair of jeans. A greater percentage than that knows a better way to be cool, without using up any money at all! Clicking on the cute periwinkle button, and typing up a wonderful review!**


	12. JPOV Extra: Bothering Bella

**Some nothingness my brain wrote while it was in the midst of not functioning. It's extremely short, but I wrote it halfway through when I was writing the next chapter. So just read it. It's mostly dialogue, and it's a lot of retarded-ness between Jasper and Bella, before the summer with Edward and Rosalie.**

**So review loves!**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter for the 3 Rs.**

"BELLAAAA," I whined to my little sister. "I'm bored!" Okay, I knew I was acting like 5 year old, but there was NOTHING to do. There was nothing on TV, Emmett stole all the good movies, and Alice stole all my good CDs. So the next best thing was to bother dear Bella while she was napping.

"You idiot! I'm trying to sleep here!" She said to me, whacking me with a pillow with her eyes closed. Why in the world would someone try to rest at 3 in the afternoon?! "Go bother the Cullens," she mumbled, trying to get back to sleep.

"But Alice is sick!" I whined.

"Then go make her feel better. Make soup or something" she suggested.

"Chicken pox. Something I haven't even gotten before."

"UGH. Emmett?"

"Clarinet lessons."

"He takes the clarinet?!" Bella asked surprised, still lying in her bed, eyes closed. At least her voice was less annoyed now.

"Whoops. I wasn't supposed to mention that."

"Of course. Go bother your football buddies. Shawn?"

"Grounded. Add Thomas, Zack, Dylan, David, Alex, Andrew, Scott and Luke into that list."

Bella groaned. "That's the rest of your freaking little friends!"

"They TP-ed the Coach's house the weekend Emmett and I were stuck cleaning his 3 freaking car garage."

"Ugh. What about your geek club friends?"

"Science club, Bella. And they're all at the new exhibit at the museum in Port Angeles. You know, the one we went to last week?"

"Ugh. Your track buddies?"

"They're at the track meet I couldn't qualify for because I sprained my ankle last month."

"Art dorks?"

"Seattle art festival."

"And you aren't there because?"

"Dad needed me to clean out our garage."

"And you aren't doing that because?"

"I payed Collin 20 bucks to do it for me."

"Collin?!"

"You know. Creevey."

"I know who Collin is!"

"So why do you sound frustrated?"

"He's 8!"

"Point?"

"Ugh. What about...do you even have anymore friends?"

"No I don't think so."

"But that was only like, 30 people."

"Your point?"

"Don't people usually have more friends than that?"

"You have 3 friends, sis."

...

"You know it's true."

"Damn you."

"I love you too."

"Ugh. Fine, what do you want to do then, since all of your friends are inconveniently not available for you today?"

I looked down at my watch. "Actually, Emmett's class ended 5 minutes ago. We're having a Halo tourny with the guys!"

She whacked me with the pillow again.

"I thought they were grounded?"

"Only until 6 tonight."

"It's barely past three!"

"We need practice."

Another whack with the pillow. "Get out, you ass!"

"I'm out, I'm out!" I yelled from her doorway. I turned to walk down the stairs.

"I hate you!" She called.

"I love you, sis!"

"I love you too, big brother."

**Thoughts?**


	13. xPOV Next Morning

**C'est called +POV! Or xPOV, depends if plus signs are allowed in titles.**

**Okay kids. I have no idea when I have this posted, because I just don't feel like doing it now (August 13, EARLY morning)  
So, I hate it ish. But the next chapter is all done, but I'll probably add to it.  
This is short, and borrinnng.  
I also noticed my review count is going down the drain. Aww come on people? **

**Review? **

**Disclaimer: I own nada.

* * *

**

**Isabella Swan**

It was only about 8 when we got back to the hotel. Which was extremely early for Alice, since the mall didn't close until 9. I didn't dare point that out, or she would've dragged me for another unendurable hour of shopping.

The little pixie practically ditched me the second we got to our floor. Jasper and Emmett's baseball game should've ended at least 3 hours ago, and she couldn't wait to see Jasper again. I shook my head, and entered my room. Why I had even hoped that Edward would be there was beyond me. The park wasn't supposed to close until 10.

I yawned loudly, and quickly got ready for bed.

The darn pixie tired me out from shopping, and I fell asleep to an episode of Hannah Montana, and to thoughts on how to show Edward my new piercing.

I woke up the next morning the usual way I was when I was with Alice: Alice, of course. She was shaking my body violently, so I would wake up quicker. I groaned and I frustratedly asked, "What?!"

Alice huffed, and replied, "Jeeze. You'd think, after 12 hours of sleep, you'd think you'd be less crabbier, but no." I rolled my eyes and gave her a fake yet apologetic smile.

She grinned. "Anyway, Jasper and I got a butt load of food, so you two better join the rest of us there soon, or Emmett may finish your share." She lightly slapped her sleeping cousin on the cheek, before returning to her room.

Edward mumbled sleepily, "Wuddshewan?" (What did she want?)

I giggled. "She said to go to her room and get some food before Em finishes it all. So now get up sleepyhead!" I shook him awake.

Edward groaned. "Leemealone!" (Leave me alone!) I laughed and walked to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. When I got back to the bed, Edward was sprawled across, his face buried into a pillow. I walked through the door between mine and Alice's room, and told her to go wake her cousin up, which she more than willingly went to do. I grabbed a muffin and a glass of milk of the table, and ate my breakfast.

Beside me, sat Rosalie, whose eyes were closed as she ate her omelette. They probably stayed down at the park until closing, and tired themselves out. Emmett and Jasper should've been first to finish, so the two probably got plenty of rest.

In the other room, I heard a high pitched scream, and then a lower one, followed by a groan and something that sounded like Edward's hand coming in contact (hard, might I had) to Alice's arm. Oh, and then there was a high pitched giggle. I had to laugh along with Emmett and Jasper. I don't think Rosalie even heard anything. She was lying down on the bed, an empty plate on her stomach.

Alice then entered the room, proudly, with my boyfriend staring daggers into her back. I giggled once more, before smiling apologetically at him. Edward climbed onto the bed and sat behind me, only to rest his head on my shoulder, his eyes closing once again.

"Stay awake, sleepyhead!" I said, tapping his head.

"burosegesstosleep!" (But Rose gets to sleep!) He complained, his voice getting muffled.

"No she doesn't!" Alice said happily, skipping over to the sleeping girl, screaming into her ear. Rosalie's hand immediately went up to smack Alice across the cheek. The room burst into laughter. Alice's methods may annoy the heck out of us now, and will most likely be the cause of our early hearing loss, but they were effective.

"I'm up, I'm up," Rosalie said tiredly.

Edward finally lifted his head up, for me to get him a cup of coffee, and a plate of eggs and bacon. I handed him the food, which he immediately started eating. The rest of the meal after that mostly quiet, with the occasional yawn coming from Rosalie, Edward and I.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Emmett asked.

"SLEEP!" Rosalie and Edward exclaimed at the same time. I whacked their heads, since I was closest.

"Or not..." Rosalie mumbled.

"Swimming?" Jasper suggested.

"YEAH!" Alice said loudly, making the three of us on the bed cringe. "The pool's open now, and we don't have to check out until 2. Plenty of time to shower afterwards, and then head back home!"

We all agreed, and finished our breakfasts quickly, before returning to our respective rooms to get ready. Edward got changed in the bathroom first. He came out wearing dark green trunks and a white t-shirt. His newly acquired tan from yesterday's day out in the sun made him look fabulous. I ran into the bathroom with my clothes, and quickly changed into them. I have no idea how it even got there, but in my bag, I found a bikini that was basically a few small pieces of fabric put together to be called swimming garment.

Alice must've taken my other one and replaced it when I wasn't looking. I put on denim shorts on top, and then realized I had forgotten to bring a t-shirt into the bathroom. I opened the door, and found Edward sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at me, surprised. I followed his gaze, which landed on my stomach.

Oh crap.

**Edward Anthony Masen**

Bella got belly button ring. Bella got a belly button ring.

"When did you get that?" I asked, surprised. It was definitely not there Thursday, the last time I saw her stomach, when we were swimming at the Cullen's.

"Yesterday, after shopping with Alice," she replied. I motioned her over, wanting to see it a little closer. The ring itself, was a little cursive 'E' with little rhinestones. Did that represent what I think it did?

"Why an 'E'?" I asked quietly. It was more shocking than anything really. Bella really did not seem the type to get a belly button ring. Especially ones representing boyfriends.

"You of course," she replied simply.

I gave her a questioning look. "But why?"

"The obvious reason, because you're important to me."

"And you think the importance of me in your life should be represented through a piercing?!" I asked a little louder than I wanted. That definitely did not come out properly.

"Well Alice thought it would be a good idea and-"

"So Alice convinced you to do this?!" Why was I so angry at her about it?

"I'm sorry that you don't like it," She said quietly.

"It's not that I don't like it...but why a piercing? And I mean, what about after I leave? I'm only here for a few more weeks," I replied. I swear, I had no control in my words anymore. Things were not leaving my mouth properly.

"So I'm just supposed to forget about you once you leave? I was just a summer fling that you planned on dropping after your vacation was over!" She came into 'realization' with the words that I said and never meant. She gasped, as her eyes started to water.

"No Bella, I never meant it like that-" She cut me off before I could finish.

"Forget it," she said, running out of the room.

I lay down on the bed face down, hitting my face against the pillow numerous times. What had I done?

After several minutes of attempt at pain (several unsuccessful minutes), the in room phone rang. I went to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Edward! Can you get back here as soon as possible? There's been an emergency back home."**

* * *

**

**Next update will be coming at you soon. Review!**


	14. BPOV Mr Beary & Chicago

**LONG AN!**

**Teehee. Longer than I thought. But I'm totally in love with the teddy bear.  
Don't get used to the numerous updates.  
Cause I can't keep promises.**

**Also, I spent a few good hours (My computer decided at THAT moment to go dumb on me) to photobucket my pictures. I should've gotten a freewebs instead, those seem neater. But not atm. Some other time, possibly. BTW, can you reorder the pictures on Photobucket? **

**UNO. Erin, I was honestly afraid you died on me. xD  
DUO. Bekki, Idk if you read this. But THANKS SO MUCH FOR INFORMING ME ABOUT THE NEW RELEASE DATE.**

**REVIEW. Who knew leaving cliffies make you kids review like crazy? I sure didn't. Anyway, I was tempted to, seeing as I could've left numerous ones here, but I decided against it.**

My top 3 most reviewed chapters were the last, the navel ring, and the first date. The ring being first, cliffy chapter being last. I'm pretty sure I screwed this chapter up. 

**Also, Mr. Beary is on my Photobucket. I just want to inform you guys that the Photobucket will be updated as I'm writing, so it'll be before the chapter is posted. So if you want to see what's happening (date clothes, more teddy bears, what rides they'll go on in wonderland) lookers at the pictures.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN SOMETHING FOR ONCE! Mr. Beary is the work of my unbrilliant mind.**

I laughed at the funny faces that Alice was making.

After talking to Alice about my small fight with Edward, Alice decided that the 3 of us girls should go and hang out by ourselves. So the 3 of us informed Jasper and Emmett (I didn't feel like talking to Edward just yet. We figured the guys would tell him later), and then we went and explored the city. I willingly went into each boutique that they brought me into, with a promise. Only 1 item per store. Alice was extremely pissed, so she made it a goal to go through as many stores as possible, so that I ended up getting back to the hotel with numerous new purchases.

When we got to Alice's room, the two boys automatically said, "Thank God you're back!" They gave a sigh of relief. Both had worried looks on their faces.

"Edward's gone," Jasper answered the unanswered question.

"What?!" I exclaimed. This better not have something to do with our fight.

Emmett shrugged. "The two of us were watching Rush Hour in my room. We came here to call Edward, but he wasn't here. He did leave this sticky on the TV."

He handed Alice the small piece of paper. 'Alice, I took your keys. I'll see you guys tonight.' "HE WHAT?!" Alice yelled. Jasper rushed over to her, attempting to calm her down. I knew her Porsche was her baby. No one, except Jasper, was even allowed to drive it. And it was a lucky day when anyone outside of Jasper and I to ride it.

"That's not the worse part. He took Mr. Beary." Emmett added.

Alice immediately stopped cursing quietly, and Rosalie exclaimed, "Oh shit!"

"Oh shit," Emmett agreed, nodding his head.

"Who's Mr. Beary?" I asked.

Emmett picked up a small backpack which I recognized to be Edward's. "He spent his birthday at Forks one year. Alice and I, being the clever people we were, bought him a small teddy bear. He immediately fell in love with the bear, and he took it everywhere. And being the uncreative 3 year old he was, he named him Mr. Beary."

"He took that little bear everywhere," Rosalie added into the story. "First day of school, every trip to the dentist and doctor..." She recalled memories of Edward and the bear. "He even brought it with us to the park, and refused to play unless he knew he was safe with one of our parents."

"Edward brought it to our house the next Christmas," Alice added. "I thought he was being polite about the gift. But when he had his hand onto the thing every possible moment, and a couple of years after, I realized it meant a lot to him."

"But then Edward felt ashamed of always carrying his teddy bear around. He was eventually capable of going to school without it. But when he came to Parent/Teacher night with Mr. Beary in grade 2, this evil kid called him a girl for still carrying around a teddy bear," Rosalie explained. Edward did have a lot of moments with the teddy bear. "He cried to me a lot, saying he didn't want to let go of Mr. Beary, but he didn't want to be called a girl. So I bought him this backpack," Rosalie paused to motion over to the backpack Emmett had, "And it became Mr. Beary's new home. Except when it came to bed time, when Edward sleeps with him."

"Edward still to this day brings Mr. Beary wherever he goes," Rosalie continued, "But never since his grandparents died when we were 12 had he brought him out of the bag, except for at night, when he sleeps with his still."

"How come I've never seen Mr. Beary, or the backpack, before coming to Seattle?" I asked.

"I think it's because he's always with you. I don't think he needed Mr. Beary for confidence, and he was fine to be without him when with you," Emmett explained.

I started crying. It was all my fault. Edward was probably somewhere, his hand clutching onto his teddy bear tightly.

"Aww, Bella. It's okay. He probably doesn't blame you. He blames himself for all those things," Alice said, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"I'm going to call Aunt Lizzie. Maybe she'll know what's wrong," Rosalie said, grabbing her cellphone. She put the phone on speaker, and the rest of us listened intently. "Hello? Auntie Lizzie?"

"Hello Rosalie, dear," Mrs. Masen replied.

"You're on speaker. Auntie, do you know what's wrong with Edward? He left without telling us, and took Mr. Beary with him. And the backpack is still here," she explained worriedly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry for worrying you kids! But we got a call earlier that Christina, Ed's sister, for those who don't know, and her two little girls were in a car accident. The girls were killed on impact, and Christina has severe injuries, and may not last longer. Edward really cared for those girls though."

"Cassie and Layla?!" Rosalie said in horror.

"Yes. We've got to go back home to take care of everything. Since Rick left, Ed's the only family Christina really has. But wait, Edward took Mr. Beary out?!" Mrs. Masen said the last part with a worried expression. "It must've it him harder than I thought!"

"This bad guys, real bad." Rosalie announced to us. "Cassie and Layla are Edward's two favourite kids ever! He's been taking care of them since they were born 6 years ago. This must've hit him hard."

"Well, Rosalie, we're heading back to Chicago later tonight. You kids should get back home. You would be much better comfort for Edward." After we all agreed to going home as soon as possible, we said our goodbyes to Mrs. Masen, and started gathering our stuff to leave.

Since Edward had taken the porsche, Jasper offered to drive my Mercedes back, since they all agreed that I wasn't in any form to drive. I was still crying, feeling as if I was just making Edward's matter worse.

The first hour of the drive home, Alice sat with me in the back seat rubbing my back soothingly. After we stopped for lunch, we had about 3 hours left of the drive, or a bit more than 2 at the speed Jasper and Emmett were going. I fell asleep quickly, but woke up when Jasper lifted me out of the seat, ready to set me down on a bed.

"Hey Bells. Alice and Rose are off talking to Edward," He told me when I looked around for the others. He let me down.

"I need to talk to him! Where is he?"

"Your room, I think." I rushed off into the Cullen's house. My room was of course my favourite guest room, the one on the 3rd floor of the house. I ran up the stairs, careful not to trip.

I slowly pushed the door open, and found Edward lying on the bed, his head in Rosalie's lap. Rosalie was running her fingers through his hair, and Alice was behind him, hugging him. Edward was facing the doorway, so I got a quick look of his face. His eyes were read from crying, and his cheeks were covered with ongoing tears. Tightly agains his chest was a small teddy bear, who I knew now as Mr. Beary.

Alice and Rosalie both saw me, and got up to leave. "We'll leave you to talk," Alice said quietly before they headed out. I nodded, and got on the bed, and lay down facing Edward.

"Are you okay?" I asked, already knowing the answer. He shook his head sadly, before burying his head in the crook of neck, and sobbing quietly. I hugged him tightly, and kissed him on the head.

After a long period of silence, aside from his sobbing, I murmured, "That was such bad timing, to show you the piercing. I should've been with you when you got the phone call."

Edward shook his head and looked at me. "No, you couldn't have known. And I overreacted on it. I like it. A lot," he whispered.

"Really?" I asked happily.

He nodded. "And I promise you that you are not just some summer fling. You mean so much more than that."

I hugged him even more tightly, and pressed my lips against his lightly.

"So, um, are you going back to Chicago tonight?" I asked, not wanting him to leave.

Edward nodded. "I have to. Mom says Aunt Chris has little chance of lasting long enough. And I need to see the girls," he said, as his tears started coming down again.

"When will you come back?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't be too long.

"Mom said she and dad may have to stay. There have been some complications at the firm dad works at, and soon they'll ask him to come back from vacation," he explained. I had forgotten not coming back would've been an option. He added, "But mom said I could come back for the rest of the summer after a week or so." I nodded. "Maybe you could, come with me?" He suggested hopefully. "Mom has 4 tickets on hold for us, in case Rosalie wanted to come back with us."

"Seriously?" I asked, as he nodded excitedly. "But I'm paying for my own ticket. I know you guys have money and all, but you are not paying for me to get on a plane," I added.

Edward snorted. "They're called air miles, Bella. Numerous trips across the country tend to gain you a lot of those. Please? My dad has more than he definitely needs!"

I frowned at him. "Fine, but we have to go ask my dad first."

He got up excitedly, and dragged me down to the living room, to where my parents sat with his, and Carlisle and Esme.

"Feeling better Edward?" Charlie asked. I noticed Edward was still holding Mr. Beary in his hand.

"A bit," he answered quietly.

"Umm Dad," I started, knowing Edward wanted to change the subject, "Edward invited me to come to Chicago with him for the week he's gone..." I trailed off. My dad gave a look to Mr. Masen, as if asking if he approved. He nodded.

"You'll be paying yourself right?" He asked me. He knew how much Alice enjoyed spending her money on me for clothing.

Mr. Masen answered the question for me. "Actually, I'll be using the air miles I gained from many business trips. I have more than I would definitely need!" I looked at Edward beside me, and he was grinning at the words his father said.

"I guess, Bella. But only because I trust you not to do anything with Edward." I blushed furiously, though I knew Edward and I wouldn't do that. "Well, you should go ahead and pack. I believe you're leaving in less than 2 hours."

I hugged Charlie. "Thank you dad!" I took Edward's hand and headed for the door.

"Wait!" I heard Erin call. "Bella, I need to talk to you privately for a moment." I nodded and excused myself from Edward, before following my step mom to the kitchen. I was curious on what she had to say. Does she not want me to go to Chicago.

"Let me see it!" It was not a request, but more of an order. I gave her a confused look. "Ashley told me she gave you a belly button ring!"

"That was your _niece_?!" I knew it was off that I hadn't gotten asked my age. Of course, some restrictions could be ignored if the one doing it was your step cousin. Erin nodded excitedly, before I lifted my shirt up slightly, to show her my belly button ring.

"AWW. 'E' for your step mom? That's so touching!" She put a hand over her heart and pretended to wipe away her tears. I lightly punched her playfully across her arm. "Okay, okay I get it. 'E' for Edward. Yeah, put the boyfriend before the step mom." It was moments like this when I wondered if she really was in her forties.

I shook my head. "If you want, you can pretend it's for you. But I've got to go pack, for a week in Chicago with said boyfriend!" I said excitedly, hugging her and running off to Edward.

* * *

**I'm halfway through the next chapter. I may have to edit this because... well I dunno.**

**Cute periwinkle button saying 'Go', kiddos.  
(Oh, make sure the drop down list is on whatever it says for a review.)**


	15. BPOV Cassie & Layla

**Blah. IDK what to think about this chapter. Short, for one. I have NO idea when the next one is coming out. I'll start writing it now. But, I haven't written in like, a week. Also, I'm working on a story extra, in APOV, from one of the first times Edward visited Forks.**

**Oh, and as of last week, I developed a wee little obsession with EquinoxRPG, so... blame my future lack of updates on them. :D**

**So, read, review, and make this little author happy!**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine... Stephenie Meyer owns it. D:**

Alice had insisted on helping me pack for Chicago. Instead of help though, she pretty much packed for me. She attacked my closet at my house, and then when we got back to hers, she attacked the closet over there. I didn't get a chance to see what she had packed, because we had to leave the second she finished.

I hugged and thanked my parents again for letting me go, before we drove off in the rental Volvo towards the Port Angeles airport. Once we got inside, I realized that Edward's hand carry bag was the small one that held Mr. Beary. I myself only had small messenger bag, holding my passport, ticket, light extra clothing, and my purse with it's own contents, such as a wallet and sunglasses.

We sat down at our gate, waiting for boarding to start. Edward chose that time to mention to me, "We've got first class seating."

"WHAT?! And you're paying for this...why, again?" I asked, glaring at him.

He smiled, expecting my reaction. "Actually, my dad got a phone call, a few hours ago, his firm asking him to come down immediately. The first flight they could get was this one, and surprisingly, the First Class seats were available. They always pay for emergency trips as these," he explained.

I huffed and dropped my head onto his shoulder, leaning against him. It was about 7:30, and boarding started at about 8. I'm pretty sure I drifted off to sleep, until I heard the voice on the speaker, "We we will now start boarding flight 1372 to San Francisco, California, First Class seats only." I yawned, before getting up and digging into my bag for my ticket. I handed it to the lady scanning them. "Have a good flight," she said to every passenger.

I walked down to the plane, and said hello to the flight attendants, following Edward to our seats. Of course, they were right beside each other, and were the type that leaned back for comfortable sleep. "Hello, this is flight 1372 from Port Angeles, Washington, to San Francisco, California," the pilot announced. We took off soon after that.

I turned to my right, and noticed Edward's seat slightly leaned back, and Mr. Beary held tightly against his chest. I leaned mine back to match his, and lay on my side, watching him. His eyes were looking straight ahead, filled with sadness. "Your cousins and Rosalie told me all about Mr. Beary," I whispered to him. He turned to me with such a pained expression. "They also mentioned Layla and Cassie," I added.

"They're my cousins, aged 6 and 4. Cutest kids I have ever seen, and they were the best of friends," he started. "Layla was born when I was 11, and I had been attached to her ever since. During boring dinners my parents always had with Aunt Chris and Uncle Rick, I always kept her company, in her playroom. We watched TV, and played games. She enjoyed herself a lot. By the time I was 13, I was old enough to babysit, and Aunt Chris had just started going back to work after being on Maternity Leave after Cassie's birth. They took advantage of my allowance to babysit, and I watched the two kids all through that summer, sometimes with Rosalie." Edward spoke with a small smile on his face, and tears slowly trickling down his cheeks.

"After school started, Aunt Chris took less hours at work, working afternoons, so I took care of the two for a few hours after school each day. I was fine with it. They were two of the most amazing little kids I ever knew, and I was only in 8th grade. The homework wasn't hard anyway, and I'd always been ahead. So I had time for my favourite cousins, for homework, and to maintain a stable social life."

"I taught those two girls how say the alphabet, and count to 10 which my parents were very proud of me for. I was also there along side my aunt and uncle when they each first learned to walk." he smiled wider. "And we still spent every Sunday night together, in the playroom watching TV or playing with their toys, Even after I started high school."

"Before I left, Layla came to me, and asked me what a boyfriend was," he chuckled lightly at the memory. "I answered truthfully. It was a boy that meant more to her than any other boy. I didn't mention that her father should be the most special, since he had walked out on them just a year before. She then asked me if I was her boyfriend. I explained to her that a boyfriend was not cousin, an uncle or anyone you were family to." His tears started to come down faster.

"She hugged me around my legs, and told me 'Eddie, you'll always be da speshul-est boy to me!'" I giggled at his mock 'six year old girl' voice. "It was one of the best moments of my life, knowing I meant as much to my cousins as they had to me. And then a few weeks later, I hear they died." He sobbed.

"It's so unfair Bella! Why must it have happened to them! They did nothing wrong to the world!" He complained through tears. I leaned across the armrests, and buried my face into his chest, beside Mr. Beary, as he buried his face into my hair, soaking my hair with tears. I kissed him lightly on the chest.

"I believe that everyone has a special purpose on Earth. Like, an assignment of sorts. When they complete the assignment, God takes them back," I whispered to him. "Cassie and Layla have completed their assignment. A success they had done it at such an early age. But so sad they had to die."

He continued crying, and we stayed in the same position, until they announced we were landing. It was late when we got off at California, but the time until our flight to Chicago was short, so we decided just to wait at the gate. It was a little before 11 pm when they started boarding, and right after take off, I turned to my side to look at Edward.

He was already asleep. Like before, Mr. Beary was clutched tightly to his chest. I leaned over to give him a soft kiss on the cheek, before leaning back, and falling asleep as well.

* * *

**Review, kids!**

* * *


	16. BPOV Masens' House

**It's extremely short, and pointless. I know, I know. I also know I owe you guys something after a long absence. Read the AN at the end, please.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, you know that!**

**

* * *

** We arrived in Chicago in the morning. In the parking garage, I learned that Edward had the exact same car as the one he had rented back at Forks, the silver Volvo. Mr. Masen drove a BMW. Once we got into the cars, we drove out the airport parking, towards the Masens' house. The route took us right through downtown, so I got to see all the tall buildings, and overcrowded streets, no matter what the time.

The Masen's home in Chicago was marvelous! The house was 3 stories high, plus a basement. According to Mr. Masen, it was much smaller than the Cullens' mansion. Edward gave me a tour of the house, beginning with the first level. The kitchen was HUGE, with huge stainless steel appliances, marble counters, and a large island in the middle. The dining area was just as large, and amazing. The family room was a moderate size, maybe a little bigger than the one back at my house, with a large flat screen, and dark brown leather sofa set.

"Big?" Edward scoffed. "You should see the TV in the basement!"

The basement was a huge recreational area.

"My friends love inviting themselves over most weekends. My mom doesn't mind. She enjoys the company, and having to cook for a large party," Edward explained. I would've invited myself over every weekend as well, the place was amazing!

Off to one wall, was a TV screen that I was sure was twice as large us the one upstairs, and a surround sound system. Underneath the TV was a large collection of DVDs. There was another comfortable looking sofa set in the middle of the room, as well as two bean bags. Off to one side of the TV was what I was pretty sure was an XBOX 360, Playstation 3, and a Nintendo Wii.

Edward saw me eyeing the new game systems, and said, "They're how the bosses at dad's law firm suck up to me from making him work a lot of hours. I've never objected, or shown much thanks for them, but I get them often. The guys on the basketball team love it." I grinned at him.

We walked up towards the 2nd floor. I learned that it held 1 large bedroom, which was his parents', 2 smaller bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and an office. The 3rd floor, was just as amazing is the rest of the house, if not more.

There was a small sitting area atop the stairs. Maybe it seemed smaller with the large grand piano in the middle. Off to one wall was a sofa. Down the hallway, there were 4 doors. Two were guestrooms, one was a bathroom, and the last one was Edward's bedroom. He opened the door. I had no idea what I was expecting. Posters of half-naked girls? Nerdy Star Wars posters? Maybe a large poster of some famous basketball player? But I definitely wasn't expecting what really came to be.

Edward's bedroom was huge, to say it simply. There was a wall with long shelves, filled with CDs. Underneath was an expensive looking stereo. The walls were a dark gold colour, matching the lighter carpeting. His bed was twice the size of mine, with red and black covers. A black leather sofa sat off to one side of the room, as well as a computer. The one thing that really surprised me was it was clean. I've never entered a boy's room and come out to truly say, "It's clean."

"Like it?" Edward asked from behind me. He stood at the doorway, watching me.

I nodded. "Your house is amazing."

He grinned and wrapped an arm around me, guiding me towards the first of the guestrooms. It was the larger one, with light blue walls and a large bed in the middle, with midnight blue covers. There was a set of drawers in front of the bed, and a work desk with a confortable looking chair off to one corner. It was simple looking, unlike the rest of the house.

"My parents haven't really done anything with the guestrooms yet," Edward explained, as if he could read my mind. "The both of them have been too busy with work."

I nodded. I saw my suitcase on the bed, so I assumed Mr. Masen had brought it up before he left for work. "I'll leave you to get a bit organized, and I'm going to go talk to my mom downstairs in the kitchen. Come down when you're done, and we can go for a walk or eat lunch or something." Edward said, before giving me soft kiss. I smiled goofily, like I do a lot of times he's kissed me.

I opened my suitcase, and sorted through what Alice had snuck into it when I wasn't looking.

* * *

**Reviews, please?**

**Okay. The only excuse I have is school. I swear that I'm failing at the moment. I'm trying really hard, but I have many more priorities on top of fanfiction. I SWEAR, I will finish this story. Unless I suddenly die in the near future. It just hasn't been a good few months for me. I've been sick TWICE in the last three months, which I find disappointing. I tried using one of the days I was off of school writing this, but as you can see sick and writing doesn't mash together well. I have a random extra that I wrote a while ago. I'm not too sure how far I got into it, but that'll be up next, so a week or so.**

**I can't promise updates, I'm sorry. Trust me when I say I'm trying my best, though I usually find my best not to be good enough.**


End file.
